


Super Sam

by MTL17



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: It all starts when Sam goes as Supergirl to a Lena Luthor costume party. The problem is, Alex no longer remembers exactly who Supergirl is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 39
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers wasn't a big fan of parties. Loud, obnoxious music which was more to her sister's tastes, large crowds full of people, random guys hitting on her, and worst of all, it was so freaking difficult to get a drink. She much preferred a small gathering between friends, where it was easy to have a nice conversation and a nice bottle of wine. Maybe a game or two. Which was pretty much a tradition, but this Lena Luthor was throwing a big charity costume party, and after a lot of pestering from Kara, Alex was making an appearance. Which at least made Kara smiled widely when she saw her approaching, reminding Alex she would probably do anything for that smile, even this.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, running up and hugging her, "You made it, you made it."

"Like I had a choice." Alex grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that..." Kara parroted pulling back and then hesitating as she looked Alex up and down, "Hey, where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it." Alex said, and then when her sister gave her a look she quickly added, "I'm a FBI Agent."

"Boo." Kara booed.

"What?" Alex protested, "This way I didn't have to go home and change, or whatever. I could come straight here."

"Boooooooooo!" Kara repeated.

"I use to pretend to be FBI, you know? I even have a badge that says so and everything." Alex huffed.

"That badge can change to say whatever you want it to say. And you carry it with you wherever you go. So, it doesn't count." Kara argued, "So again, I boo you. Boo, boo, boooooooooo! Bad Alex, bad. F for effort."

"That's not how the saying goes." Alex grumbled, "And what are you supposed to be, exactly? Apart from racially insensitive, I mean? An Arabian hooker, maybe?"

Kara opened her mouth wide in offense, and then huffed, "I'm Princess Jasmine, duh!"

"Why?" Alex frowned, "I thought you were going as Arial?"

"I was, but then Lena told me she was going as Aladdin, because she identifies with his struggles with power, and it meant so much to her, that I wanted to surprise her with this." Kara exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "By wearing a couples costume?"

Kara blushed, "It's not a couples costume." 

"Uh-huh." Alex smirked.

"It's not!" Kara insisted, "It's a nice, sweet, friendly gesture between... friends. Best friends. And I will not have you sully it with your crazy, and totally off the mark innuendos."

"Uh-huh." Alex replied.

"Hey, don't give me that." Kara protested, before again insisting, "This is a thoughtful gift, and Lena is going to love it."

"Uh-huh." Alex replied.

"You know what I mean." Kara folded up her arms and pouted.

Honestly Alex hadn't been really paying attention to any of that, as Sam Arias suddenly appeared from out of the crowd. Thankfully she was heading to the bar, the same place that Alex had been heading before she spotted Kara. This meant that Sam didn't spot them, and more importantly, didn't spot Alex staring at her. Because, wow. Don't get her wrong, she always thought Sam was gorgeous, but... wow. Just wow. She looked better as Supergirl than Supergirl did, and that was really saying something. God, she even had the walk down perfectly. The one which says, 'I'm powerful and self-righteous, but somehow also adorable, and so pretty that it should be obnoxious, but somehow it just means you want me even more.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I, I just don't get why anyone would think me and Lena are more than friends." Kara protested, at this point, annoyed at her own inability to stop speaking, even though the only response she got the last couple of minutes was 'uh-huh'.

Although that was preferable to the next response Alex gave, namely, "Do you think Supergirl is hot?"

Kara let out an unintelligible sound, followed by choking out, "Wha, what?"

"Do you think Supergirl is hot?" Alex repeated without missing a beat, then rolled her eyes, "Fine, hypothetically, if you like girls, would you think she is hot?"

"Well... I... I guess, I mean, I hadn't thought about it, I mean..." Kara stammered, before cautiously asking, "Do you?

"Duh. I mean, have you seen her?" Alex scoffed, as if the question should be obvious, "But, I don't know, I just feel like I know her or something. Which is weird, because as far as I can remember we've never spoken."

"There's a reason for that." Kara grumbled softly, looking over to her friend J'ohn.

"What was that?" Alex frowned, finally looking away from Sam.

"Nothing." Kara squeaked, quickly changing the subject as she was the next one to spot Sam, "Oh! Oooooooooooh. Are you sure you're not projecting? Like, getting your feelings all confused, and you're not sure what to do? Because I thought that all the time. Not about Lena! Or any other girl. I just..."

"I don't know..." Alex admitted, "I just feel like there is something between us. Or maybe I just want there to be? Oh, who am I kidding, I totally am."

There's a few brief seconds of silence, and then Kara cautiously added, "Between you and Sam, or you and, and..."

"I don't know." Alex repeated with a sigh, "Both? Maybe? Probably?"

"But Sam's the one who's here?" Kara offered, taking a moment to acknowledge the irony of that, even if Alex was no longer aware of it, and then adding, "Maybe you should go for it? With Sam I mean! Definitely with Sam."

"You don't think Supergirl would be into me?" Alex questioned self-deprecatingly.

"What, I..." Kara stammered, before desperately trying to calm herself down, then pointed out, "Sam's the one who's here."

"How is that fair on her?" Alex questioned, before adding, "If, if the only reason something happens, it's because she's dressed like that?"

"Well..." Kara scoffed, desperately wanting to spill the beans at this point, to tell her sister about wiping her memory, and begging for her forgiveness, but instead she pointed out, "You've had a thing for Sam since you met her. Don't even try to pretend otherwise. Who cares what exactly gets you off your butt to tell her? Just tell her, and see what happens."

"Like things become super awkward, and losing her as a friend?" Alex quipped dryly.

"You might be surprised." Kara said softly, before quickly adding, "Or you can spend years flirting with her, and then do nothing about it. Your choice. Now excuse me, I'm going to find my Aladdin. Not that she's my Aladdin, it's just that... just go talk to her! Now Alex!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As Kara stormed off in a huff, looking for her 'friend', Alex took a deep and calming breath, and began moving towards Sam. Then she saw a guy walk up to 'Super Sam' and obviously start chatting her up, causing Alex to go to the other end of the bar to get a drink or two. Of course it took like an hour to get one, but admittedly Alex felt better once she had downed a couple of shots and got herself a beer. Not her favourite, but it would do. Especially if she had to watch Sam making out with some random dude. However instead when she saw her friend again Sam was talking to a completely different man, and it didn't seem to be going well. Alex tried to intervene, but before she could get through this infuriating crowd, he was gone. Weirdly after Super Sam spotted her, and then pointed her out with a beaming smile.

"Alex! You made it! Thank God!" Sam exclaimed loudly over the music when Alex finally closed the distance between them.

"Thanks, I guess." Alex replied, and hating herself for it. She then quickly responded with a better greeting, "Good to see you too. Not that it isn't always, I just..."

"I get it." Sam smiled, looking Alex up and down, and pointed to her friend's 'costume', or lack thereof, "So, secret agent?"

"You know me." Alex joked, before lowering her head, "It's super lame, isn't it?"

"No, it's smart." Sam reassured, lowering her voice, "This way you don't need to change from work."

"I know, thank you. Finally, someone who gets it." Alex exclaimed, before quickly adding, "Not that there is something wrong with going home and changing. Or whatever. You look amazing. Easily just as good as Supergirl."

"You think?" Sam smiled bashfully.

"I know." Alex insisted, before cautiously adding, "But isn't it weird. Because... you know?"

"It's not really my colour?" Sam question dryly, and then when Alex gave her a look she quickly explained, "Yeah, it's a little weird. But Ruby thought it would be funny, and you know I would do anything for that kid. Especially after, everything that happened... and, and Reign would absolutely hate it. You know, seeing me dress this way. Which kind of sealed the deal, because screw that bitch."

There was a brief pause, and then Alex softly said, "I think it is."

"Huh?" Sam frowned.

"Your colour." Alex said softly, then blushed, and then continuously made it worse for herself, "I mean, you could wear anything. Red, white and blue, or black, or whatever. Whatever you want, and you'd look great. Guaranteed."

"Thanks." Sam beamed, then looking around and sighing, "Oh God, another one?"

"Another what?" Alex frowned, becoming even more confused as Sam took her hand in hers.

"Just follow my lead." Sam pleaded almost too softly to be heard, before turning towards the man who was now approaching them, "Hi."

The man was a little startled, but he smiled and offered, "Hi, can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks, but my girlfriend already got me one." Sam said, indicating to Alex.

The man nodded, "Oh... right, couples costume?"

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, "Because..."

"Supergirl works with the government." The man nodded, before shrugging it off, "Well, have a good night."

"You too." Sam smiled, and then when he was out of ear shot she let go of Alex's hand and explained, "Sorry about that. There's probably nothing worse than a girl using you like that to get out of being hit on, but I totally didn't realize how much of a dick magnet this thing would be. I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, as I've seen girls dress this way all the time, but since I got here guys just haven't left me alone."

"Not looking for love tonight, huh?" Alex question, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Sam shrugged, "I came here to support Lena. And whatever charity this is for. And to make sure Ruby has a good time. And doesn't get into too much trouble."

Sam then indicated to her daughter, who was over in the corner with Kara and Lena, proudly showing off her costume, which made Alex smile, and then nodded, "I get it. And it's okay. I can be your fake girlfriend, if you want. You know, just to keep the drunk guys away who can't take no for an answer."

"You will? Oh, thanks Alex, you're the best." Sam beamed, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Alex tried to sound smug, not sad, and then when Sam pulled back she asked, "So do you have a place to sit?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find somewhere." Sam said, offering her hand.

"Okay." Alex took the hand, and they started to make their way through the crowded room. As they went Alex grumbled, "And this is not a couples costume."

"Sure it isn't." Sam said play kiddingly, although it was undermined by the smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

In a way Alex was glad that Sam had taken romance off of the table tonight, as it meant that she could just relax and have a fun time with her friend. At first it was friends, as they joined Kara, Lena and Ruby all at one table, but all three of them eventually left to go dance, once again leaving Alex and Sam to themselves. Ruby had to stay where Sam could see her the whole time, but she seemed perfectly content with getting her groove on, probably because Sam was mostly focused on Alex, the two of them talking for hours about everything and nothing. Which would've been great, but Kara had managed to get into Alex's head, and she found herself over-analysing everything from the way the other woman laughed at her jokes, to every soft little smile or touch she gave her.

That was only intensified tenfold later on, when they joined Ruby on the dance floor. It wasn't so bad at first, the three of them goofing around to the loud music, while Alex wondered exactly where Kara and Lena had gone. But then the music became slower, Ruby went to sit back down, and next thing she knew Sam was dancing close to her. Which Alex was 99% sure was all about keeping up the charade of being a couple, but, a small part of her couldn't help hope it was something else. Especially given that the entire time they spend together no men came up to them, suggesting that either they had got the message earlier in the night, or they were just totally buying this performance. The question was, was Alex reading something into it, or did it actually mean something?

All Alex knew for sure was that time just seemed to fly by, and her original intention of sticking around about an hour tops was completely blown out of the water, and the next thing she knew it was after midnight, Ruby was pretty much a sleep, resting against her mother's shoulder, and yet Sam and Alex were still deep in discussion. Which made Alex feel a little guilty, but it was really hard to mention that they should be both heading home. Sure, it was a Friday night, so Ruby didn't have school tomorrow, and Sam didn't have work, but Alex did. After all, she was the director of the DEO, and therefore didn't really have time off. Admittedly she could take some if she wanted to, but she was a workaholic. But then, she was used to working on only a few hours of sleep, so it seemed worth it to stay as long as possible, to make this last.

"Anyway..." Sam sighed sadly, indicating to her daughter, "I really should get this one home. I promised her if she was good she could stay up late, but this is way later than I intended."

"Yes, absolutely. You should go." Alex agreed, before cautiously adding, "Erm, how are you getting home, exactly? Because, no offense, but you seem a little..."

"Tipsy?" Sam offered, before grinning, "Yeah, a bit. But it's okay, we'll just get an Uber. Or maybe I can fly us home?"

Alex smiled at what was hopefully a joke, and then offered, "You know, I have a really high tolerance, and I didn't have that much, not by my standards, so I could maybe drive you. If you want? You know, free ride? I could tell you the alphabet backwards. If that would help?"

"No, it's okay, I trust you." Sam softly reassured, before quickly adding, "But if were going to go, we should tell Lena."

"Agreed." Alex nodded, getting up. They weren't looking for long before they ran into a familiar face, which made Alex beam, "Hey Kara, have you seen Lena?"

"Lena? No, why? Why would I have seen her? Why?" Kara babbled unconvincingly.

Just then Lena came out of the bathroom a short distance away, and Alex could have sworn that Kara wiped her face nervously, like she was worried something was on it, but before she could comment Sam called out to her approaching boss, "Lena, we're off now, okay? It was great to see you. Great party. We had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Lena beamed, before clarifying, "It's always great to see you all, and Sam, we'll talk more Monday."

"Absolutely, see you then." Sam returned with a smile of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There was a few more exchanges of pleasantries, and then they slowly made their way out and to Alex's car. It was a lot easier now, as a great deal of the guests had either gone home or gone looking for an all-night party, but they still moved slowly because they had to practically carry Ruby, which quickly sobered up the older brunettes. But it was not long before they were on their way, and while it could be Alex's imagination, she felt like Sam was watching her nearly the entire drive. Which was distracting, but Alex had been trained to stay sharp in much worse conditions, and eventually she got them to their destination alright. Although she drove slowly, just in case, and also because she didn't want the night to end. Which was why she went against her better judgment during the next offer she got.

"Do you want to come in?" Sam offered once they'd arrived, quickly adding, "Because I could do with the help to get Ruby inside, and you look like you could do with a cup of coffee. Especially if you're going to drive some more tonight."

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Alex smiled, barely giving it a second thought.

They then wordlessly carried Ruby inside, and pretty much had to wake her up to make her go to bed. That was maybe Alex's favourite part of the night, because as much as she cherished her time with her friends, and the chance to get to know Sam a little better, it was so wonderful to watch Sam be a Mom, and the exact type of Mom Alex wanted to be. Loving and affectionate, but also stern when she needed to be. It reminded Alex how badly she wanted a kid. Especially one like Ruby. Hell, a small part of her wished Ruby was her kid. Which made a voice in her head remind her that could be possible, in a way which would hopefully be very pleasant for all involved, but she quickly stamped out that thought.

Once Ruby was tucked up in bed she was out like a light almost the second her head hit the pillow, and then the two older brunettes were sneaking downstairs for the coffee Alex had been promised. Coffee which Alex managed to make last for a change. Normally she drank it quickly, because she liked it hot, but this time both women seem to be taking their time. Almost like they didn't want the night to end. But it had to eventually, and Alex was feeling it even more sooner than she did when she left the party. So with a wistful sigh, she finished the last of her drink and then reluctantly started heading towards the door while thanking Sam for a wonderful evening.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Alex said sadly while she got up, "Thanks for everything... tonight has been, well..."

"Wait!" Sam said softly, before quickly adding, "It's... it's really late, and... and you could stay the night, if you want."

There was a brief pause, then Alex said softly, "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be." Sam insisted.

Another brief pause, then Alex relented, "Well, if you're sure."

"I, I am." Sam stammered.

Which caused Alex to frown, "Really? Because you don't sound sure, and the last thing I want to do is-"

"I'm sure!" Sam said firmly this time.

Yet another pause, then Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" Sam smiled.

"So... can I have a blanket or something?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Sam frowned, before realization hit, "Oh, you don't want to sleep on that couch. It's a piece of crap. My bed is big enough for two. You should sleep there."

Again this caused Alex to frown, as she'd been sitting on that couch for a while, and it felt perfectly decent. But she simply shrugged and allowed Sam to lead her upstairs to her bedroom, grateful for the fact that she had such a great friend that would do something like this for her. Later she would realize that, in hindsight, she was being a little bit naïve. But in her defence, it was late, and she was tired and tipsy. However, she wasn't so out of it that she didn't notice that Sam suddenly seemed nervous, for some reason, and while she had shrugged it off at first it was clear that by the time they reached her friend's bedroom, she really was going to have to say something, as Sam seemed to be freaking out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked shortly after the door was closed behind them.

"Nothing." Sam tried to protest, and amazingly, all it took was a look from the other woman to have her answering truthfully, "I'm sorry, I just... I... I don't normally do this. Heck, I never do this. Like I said, I had Ruby in high school, and after that... well, I was so focused on her, and my career, that I didn't have time for anything else. But now..."

"Now what?" Alex frowned.

"Now, I'm ready." Sam said firmly, psyching herself up, "I want to do this."

"Do what?" Alex questioned, with another frown.

For a moment Sam was more nervous and apprehensive than she'd ever been, but she quickly realized something from the look her friend was giving her, so she cautiously explained, "Alex... I... I invited you in for coffee."

Embarrassingly, it took a few long seconds, but then those words hit Alex like a freight train, and all she responded with was, "Oh..."

"If, if I'm totally off base, that's fine." Sam quickly added, barely pausing to breathe as she continued, "I know you wouldn't automatically like me just because you're gay, I just thought there was something, a spark, as cliché as it sounds, but... that's how it felt, to me, and... I... I haven't felt that way before. About anyone. Definitely not Ruby's father, or any of the guys in high school. And I thought maybe, that meant something."

"Wow." Alex laughed after about maybe a minute of silence, immediately feeling bad about it and quickly explaining when she saw the hurt look on Sam's face, "You're me. Or at least, me two years ago."

"Maybe." Sam smiled bashfully, "Gotta love irony, huh?"

"I guess." Alex said softly, moving closer, "You're sure?"

"That I'm a lesbian?" Sam laughed softly, "No. The truth is I don't know what I am, but I know I like you. And I want you. And I'd hate to make you feel like I'm using you to experiment, but... I haven't had sex in five years, and I've never had an orgasm that I didn't give myself. So please believe me, I really, really want to do this, if you're okay with it."

Which was something Alex should have debated for hours, because there was a lot to consider here, and probably the worst thing she could do right now was to just give into her primal urges and do something maybe Sam wasn't entirely ready for. But she couldn't stop thinking about how much it had hurt to be initially rejected by Maggie, and how hard it had been to get over, and while it was wrong to compare the two situations she just couldn't help it. And God, she just wanted to kiss Sam so badly throughout that little speech of hers, and pretty much the entire night, if she was honest with herself. So for better or for worse, almost as soon as Sam was done speaking, Alex closed the distance between them and did the thing she most wanted to do all night long, namely kiss Samantha Arias.

She tried to do it in the nicest way possible, gently taking Sam's face into her hands and gently caressing it, before just as gently pulling it towards her own while leaning in as slowly as possible. Sam seem to appreciate this, as the nervousness was still pretty much radiating off of her, which almost made Alex second-guess this decision. Almost. But thankfully when their lips touched Sam didn't hesitate to kiss back, and even pulled Alex close to her by grabbing onto her waist, vindicating her choice. At least as far as the kissing was concerned. Should they stop it here? Maybe, but that was a concern for another time. Right now Alex just wanted to concentrate on kissing the beautiful woman in front of her.

Which was exactly what she did for a few long seconds, before Sam broke the kiss and asked, "Do you want me to take it off?"

"What?" Alex frowned with confusion.

"You know, the outfit?" Sam pushed.

"Oh... that..." Alex murmured, hating how slow she was off the drawer today, before asking cautiously, "Do you want to take it off?"

"I don't know." Sam lied, before cautiously adding, "Is, is it okay if I leave it on? It makes me feel strong."

"It's very okay." Alex grinned, moving in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sam had spent a lot of time over the past year or so wondering about what it would be like to kiss Alex Danvers. Predictably the reality was so much better than she'd ever imagined, and she hoped that it would be the same for the sex. Because for years she had told herself she was happy to go without it, and it was mostly true, as she had so many things to be thankful for in her life, all of which made that life fulfilling. However, never in that life, not even when she was a hormonal teenager, had she ever felt this... needy. Which she hated, but in that moment, she just couldn't help it. So she was very much the one to push things forwards, starting with Alex's tongue, which she practically begged to come and play with her own.

Fortunately it didn't take much to get what she wanted, maybe especially at that point. Unfortunately it was so overwhelming that it caused Sam to freeze up a bit, which in turn had Alex trying to pull away, clearly thinking she'd done something wrong. Desperate to prove that she hadn't Sam grabbed on to the other woman more tightly, and kissed her more firmly, which after a few long seconds caused Alex to relax and melt into the kiss again. They then went through the same process when Alex started cautiously sliding her hands over her body, Sam literally having to grab those hands and pull them back to her body when they pulled away, just because the touch initially took her off-guard.

Maybe it was too much too soon, but for better or for worse while initially Alex had just moved her hands from the other brunette's waist to her sides and down her back, Sam pushed those hands directly onto her boobs. But again Sam was just so needy in those moments, but she also was silently begging Alex not to be afraid to touch her. There was a longer pause than before, but the result was the same, the other woman blowing her mind with just the simplest of touches. Although to be fair, this was the first thing combined with something else. Something which really made her worry that she wouldn't be ready for anything else. And wonder about her sexuality.

Either Alex was just incredible at sex, or Sam had been super gay her whole life, and simply hadn't been aware of it. The latter would be embarrassing, but either way the latter didn't cancel out the former, which really had to be true. Oh yes, most likely both were true, but the only thing that really mattered in that moment was that Alex Danvers was just ridiculously good at sex. Or at least, touching other women. Sam was very much looking forward to finding out how good she was at the actual sex part, especially considering she just made touching her boobs to be a highlight of Sam's life. Because these weren't the awkward and unsure fumbling of a drunk guy, or a horny teenager. This was someone who knew what they were doing, and it made all the difference.

Alex really didn't feel like she knew what she was doing in that moment. If this was someone like Maggie or Sara, someone who was experienced and comfortable with their sexuality, she would know exactly the right time to touch, and where, but this was someone who might only be curious about girl on girl fun, making this a totally different ballgame. This was her having to take the Maggie role, or even the Sara role, and she wasn't sure that she was ready for that. What if she sucked? Or moved too fast, or too slow? She didn't want to ruin this experience for Sam, just in case her friend really was like her, and in desperate need of some guidance from an experienced pro, and somehow mistook Alex for that.

She was definitely off to a bad start, Sam making it clear every step of the way that she was moving too slowly, and treating her too delicately, which was a dangerous message to send, because every time Alex tried something new the inexperienced woman would freeze up. Besides, despite how much she didn't want to it really felt like she should remove at least the top half of the Supergirl costume so she could get her mouth onto Sam's tits. Or maybe even strategically cut the costume so she could get to them. Sure, it would be a shame to ruin such a fine replica of the original, but it would be worth it to make Sam feel good. And honestly, she just wanted to be able to touch those titties directly. Even though there was definitely something to be said for feeling them up like this.

"Alex please... I... I need more!" Sam whimpered softly, struggling for words, "I need..."

Whether she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling, or she was embarrassed, or maybe both, Sam gave up on trying to tell Alex what she wanted, and instead showed her. Namely by grabbing one of her hands again, and pushing it downwards. All that Sam needed to do was push it down her stomach, and Alex would have got the message, but she pushed it down further to those smooth, creamy, well toned legs of hers. Specifically her inner thighs. Only then did she stop, and then both women looked at each other, after a few long seconds of watching that hand descend. But despite the very clear greenlight, Alex felt unsure, as things just seem to be moving so fast.

Something she almost said, but instead Alex just asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sam gasped softly, and without hesitation.

Against her better judgment Alex complied, sliding her hand slowly upwards into that skirt and over Sam's panties, making both women whimper softly. Sam was so fucking wet for her, maybe more than Maggie ever was, at least in the beginning, which was really saying something. Which was incredibly thrilling, but also made Alex incredibly... hungry. And if they were moving faster, maybe she could get away with it? So she gave Sam a final kiss, slid down her body, and then pushed that skirt up and out of the way, revealing her prize. She then rubbed it through those panties for a few long minutes, deliberately making sure Sam would be as eager and relaxed as possible, before asking her a question. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin things, but in that moment Alex had to ask it.

Can I taste you?" Alex asked softly "Please?"

Sam closed her eyes, threw her head back, and let out a soft whine. Just the idea was almost too much to handle, as she really just thought they would finger each other. But this? Was this going all the way for lesbians? It seemed like it should be, and yet somehow she hadn't expected Alex to actually offer this. Which she should probably refuse, given that it was definitely something Sam wasn't ready to do herself, making this incredibly unfair. But it was something she really, really wanted, especially given the fact that Alex stopped rubbing her pussy, obviously really worried that she had done something wrong, when it was totally the opposite.

"Sam?" Alex softly pushed.

"Hang on." Sam pleaded, quickly grabbing a pillow and pulling it close to her face, before whimpering, "Do it! Please? I want you too. I want you to... oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Thankfully Sam was quick off the drawer, shoving that pillow directly over her face and at least somewhat muffling her cries as... as Alex tasted her. As the other woman tasted her pussy for the very first time. As a girl tongue was pressed against the bottom of her twat, and slowly made it's way upwards, over the lips of her pussy, and then even lingering on her clit. Oh God, that lick was so long and slow, Alex was clearly savouring every second of sliding her tongue over Sam's cunt. The thought of which was almost more overwhelming than the lick itself, which was really saying something. But both were so very welcome, because now finally another woman was going down on her. Alex! Alex was going down on her! Oh God!

For a few long minutes, some variation of those words echoed in Sam's head, and she was pretty much unable to think of anything else. Which honestly, was a relieve. Because as she said, she was very grateful for her life, but it could be very stressful, and it was truly wonderful to unwind. In a way she had been doing that all night long, but this was by far the most effective thing, as she became truly lost in the sex like never before. Which certainly made it seem more likely that she was gay all along, but again, Sam couldn't worry about that right now, or anything. No, she just enjoyed the wonderfully long, drawn-out pussy licking she received from her lesbian friend.

Even as she got used to this treatment, and began thinking coherently again, Sam didn't truly worry about her sexuality. Mostly because she was sure that everyone in her life would be more than okay with it, but also, she just wanted more of this heaven in that wonderful moment. Which she tried to make clear by reaching down with the hand which wasn't holding a pillow over her face to stroke Alex's short hair. Admittedly that could be seen as simple encouragement, and in a way it was, but Sam was hoping Alex would understand it meant more than that. Because she didn't want to have to trust herself to take that pillow off her face and keep reasonably quiet. Hell, she was probably too noisy throughout as it was.

Alex loved getting those sounds out of another woman. Pleasing a man had always seem easy, effortless, and even boring to her, but the first time she got those sounds out of super experienced lesbian Maggie Sawyer, and a time traveling assassin who maybe had even more experience in Sara Lance, had been truly life-changing, at least when it came to her sex life. If it hadn't been for those experiences she wasn't so sure she be able to go through with this one, but she had, and she did. Oh God, she got those sounds out of the inexperienced and possible closeted Samantha Arias! Which in a way, was more of an achievement, as it showed just how far Alex had come over the last few years.

Of course, the feeling of pride came a little later, while initially she was just overwhelmed with the joy and the sweet flavour she was treated with as soon as her tongue touched Sam's cunt. Oh yes, the second her tongue touched that pretty little pussy her taste-buds were hit with pure Sam Arias. Something which of course she instantly loved, and couldn't get enough of. But still, thanks to her training with Maggie, and Sara, she was able to do the mature thing. The right thing. The thing that was best for both of them. Namely, complete that long, slow lick from the bottom of Sam's twat and slid her tongue all the way up to the top, even lingering on the other woman's clit for a few long seconds, before repeating the process.

This allowed both women to savour that wonderful process, which meant incredible pleasure for Sam, and that Alex got to swallow even more heavenly cream. Especially later, when she increased her attention to Sam's clit, and began wrapping her mouth around the entrance to Sam's pussy. Not much at first, but enough to make a difference. And not just give her more yummy liquid to swallow. No, Sam also reached down to stroke the back of her head, further rewarding her for a job well done, other than the constant cries, whimpers and moans that kept escaping her lips, of course. Well, it was either that, or Sam wanted more, and if that was the case she was out of luck, because she had been taught by both Maggie and Sara to wait until she was actually asked. And she really wanted to hear Sam Arias ask her.

More accurately Alex Danvers wanted to hear Sam Arias beg her to make her cum. For another woman to make her cum for the very first time. To cum for Alex. Something Alex had fantasized about plenty of times, but never thought she'd actually get until this moment. Although maybe it would be better just to give Sam what she wanted without another word? Alex really, really didn't want to do that, but Sam was being plenty loud already. So cautiously, and a little reluctantly, Alex increased her attention to Sam's clit even more, going so far as to forget everything else, and just concentrate on swirling her tongue around that sensitive bundle of nerves, which really made Sam squirm.

Sam was so wonderfully close to cumming she could practically taste it, just from that slight increase, which both made her want to go over the edge of orgasm as soon as possible, and spend the rest of her life feeling this intense pleasure with a promise of more to come. Eventually she had to make a choice of course, and while Sam wasn't sure she was strong enough to resist at least the former, she feared both outcomes would leave her completely unable to return the favour, and that wasn't fair on Alex. Or herself, for that matter. Because Sam might still be hesitant to go all the way, to actually try eating pussy, but she really should do something for both of their benefits.

After all, it felt like she was on the edge of a breakthrough, if she wasn't there already, and it felt like she should just swallow her fear, and go all the way. Besides, Alex deserved to feel at least a half as good as Sam felt right now. And perhaps most importantly, Sam wanted too. Deep down she wanted to satisfy her curiosity, and see if she really was gay after all. It was just that, again, she didn't trust her own voice at that moment. Also, she wasn't sure she could let the pillow off her face, looked downwards, and see Alex Danvers in between her legs, eating her pussy. Just the feeling was overwhelmingly intense. But it was far from the first time she'd forced herself to do something difficult, so eventually Sam somehow found the strength to remove the pillow and say a few words without screaming the house down.

"Come here." Sam gasped in between moans.

"Why?" Alex questioned, immediately removing her tongue from Sam's cunt, even though she really, really didn't wanted too. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No... I, I... I want to return the favour." Sam confessed.

"Oh." Alex murmured, studying Sam's face carefully, and then shrugging it off, "Later."

"Tonight?" Sam pleaded.

"Tonight." Alex agreed, "I promise. For now, just let me make you cum. Please, baby... let me make you cum!"

Just hearing that was pretty overwhelming, especially because Alex had used the term of affection 'baby', which normally wouldn't turn Sam too mush, but it was Alex. Also, the other woman started licking her clit pretty much straight afterwards, so that had a lot to do with it. Which would've probably made her cum straight away, if Sam wasn't so busy scolding herself for her failure. After all, Alex's tone had seemed so, placating. It was the same one she used on Ruby to shut her up, while having no intention of following through on giving her what she wanted. And no wonder, as Alex probably took one look at the hot mess that was Samantha Arias and figured she had to do everything herself. Sam would probably think the same thing, if she could see herself right now.

She was just so afraid she wouldn't have the ability to return the favour, and therefore blow it with this incredible woman, which for better or for worse, held her back from cumming for a few long minutes. Or was that just Alex continuing to show off? Whatever the case, all Sam really knew was one minute she was wallowing in her failure, and the next she was crashing over the edge of easily the most powerful climax of her whole life. Especially as it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. God, and she thought Alex fucked her into being nothing but a big mess before. Now the only thing she was mildly good at was muffling her cries, whimpers and screams as she came over and over again. Then to her delight, Alex found a way to make Sam make her cum. Sort of.

Alex was very tempted by Sam's offer, and if this had been Maggie or Sara, or anyone with the slightest bit of experience, she would very happily turned this into a 69 to provide some relief to her aching pussy. However she wasn't convinced Sam was ready for that, and even if she was Alex didn't want the first time her friend tasted pussy to be while she was about to cum, and feeling indebted to her. No, she wanted her to make that decision for herself, and take the time to enjoy it. Besides, thanks to Sara, Alex had a plan for some satisfaction of her own. But first, she planned to be the first to give Samantha Arias an orgasm. And even if it ended up being a one time thing, to make that orgasm truly unforgettable.

So she focused on that clit, pushing her friend as close to orgasm as she could go, and then holding her there for a few long seconds, and shoving her tongue deep inside of her. Just like Maggie had taught her. Which was a thought which would have been devastating not so long ago, and it still hurt, but even more than with Sara, it was manageable. Especially as she was rewarded with some incredibly tasty girl cum, Alex quickly removing her tongue from Sam's cunt and sealing her mouth around it so she could swallow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid. She then shoved her tongue back inside that welcoming hole then repeated the process, except she was able to tongue fuck Sam a lot longer before she had to stop.

This was arguably a position Alex shouldn't have left until she made Sam unconscious, and she would have gone that far for sure if she hadn't felt her friend try weakly to push her away from her cunt. Alex then looked upwards, and she was sure as she could be that Sam was simply silently pleading to return the favour, instead of telling her just to stop. So taking a risk she replaced her tongue with two fingers, shoved them straight away into Sam's pussy, while moving upwards to kiss the other woman. As Sam immediately kissed her back it was pretty clear that she made the right choice, so she put her little plan into motion. Namely gently pushing the other brunette onto her side, and getting behind her, making sure to keep their lips connected, and her fingers buried inside of her.

What did this accomplish? Simple, Alex's achingly hard nipples were now pressing into Sam's back, which at this point felt like it just may make her cum on it's own. And more importantly, her pussy was pressed against Sam's well toned and yet soft backside, allowing Alex to hump the other girl to orgasm. It was far from the most dignified orgasm she'd ever had, or the most effective, but in that moment it was satisfying, and all she really needed. Especially when she was still making the other woman cum all over her fingers, and squirm within her grip. She then broke the kiss, covered Sam's mouth with her free hand, and then started growling things into her ear which helped make them both cum again.

"Cum for me Supergirl! Cum!" Alex growled into Sam's ear, occasionally pausing to nibble and lick it, "Cum like a good girl! Mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, a good little Supergirl. My Supergirl. My Super Sam. Yesssssssssssss, oh fuck, cum like a lesbian. Be my lesbian, Super Sam. My good little lesbian slut, who loves my fingers. Who loves cumming on my fingers! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, cum for me Sam, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fucking cum all over my fingers! Cum! Fucking cum! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking cum for me! Oh fuck!"

For better or for worse Alex kept this up until Sam passed out in her arms. Something which took an impressively, and somewhat frustratingly, long time. Apparently there was some Kryptonian left in her after all. Which implied wonderful possibilities, Alex briefly becoming lost in the idea of making the woman who had once been the super villain known as Reign, sort of, where herself out on her fingers, tongue, or a toy. To ride one of those things, or maybe all of them, one after the other, until her enhanced stamina ran out. Just like this really, except Sam would do all the work. Or maybe she could use some of that stamina on Alex. Which was intriguing, but right now Alex was focused on topping the hell out of her friend.

That included continuing to fuck her, maybe even when she shouldn't. When Sam seemed to collapse in a whimpering heap, but she was still conscious, so Alex didn't stop. Maybe if she tapped out or something. But even then, maybe Alex wouldn't have noticed, because she was just so lost in the moment. So lost in making Sam cum at any cost. To make Sam hers at any cost. Oh yes, in that moment Alex wanted that more than anything. For Samantha Arias to be her girlfriend. Her slutty little bottom at that, let her top do whatever she wanted to her. The thought of which of course made Alex cum again. Well, that and grinding her needy cunt against the cute little ass in front of her.

Ironically, she might actually be ruining her chances with Sam by getting carried away, but by the time Alex came to her senses it was too late for that. Sam was out like a light, and Alex was just left to second-guess every decision that she had made tonight. Which meant getting to sleep was very hard, especially given her fingers were still inside her friend, and she was spooning her. For better or for worse Alex couldn't seem to let go of the other woman, but she was able to remove her fingers from her, if only to bring them up to her mouth and suck them clean. God, it was a miracle she didn't wake Sam up with all her happy moaning as she slowly cleaned that hand, savouring every drop of Sam's girl cum.

She then collected some of her own cum from Sam's ass, but it just wasn't the same. And she kind of liked leaving it there, as it was almost like she had marked Sam as hers. Which was really unhelpful of course, but it was hard for her to stop thinking that way. Especially when she was still cradling Sam tightly to her, allowing her to look down to see how beautiful Super Sam looked. Her costume completely dishevelled, and a peaceful look on her face which Alex wasn't sure she'd ever seen before. Well, she was sleeping, but still. God, Alex's mind just wouldn't shut up. At this rate, she would spend all night staring creepily at the other woman, and completely freak her out in the morning. So she was just lucky this wasn't the real Supergirl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers was taken aback when she woke up to find herself in a strange place. It happened to pretty much everyone, but it was rare to happen to her. Although when it did, it was circumstances like this. And despite it wasn't the first time she blushed. Because to be fair, it wasn't every day she woke up in a friend's bed, completely naked, and bombarded by memories of having sex with that friend. Very pleasant memories, but they were somewhat soured by the fact that she'd woken up alone. Which didn't necessarily mean that Sam was freaking out, and regretting what they had done last night, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing either, and well, Alex just couldn't live with the uncertainty.

She knew better than this, had been trained better, but it wasn't long before she was slipping into last night's clothes and going looking for her friend. There were sounds coming from downstairs, so that was where Alex headed, moving as softly and slowly as possible. Mostly because she had been trained to do so, but also, she was hoping not to wake up Ruby. Unfortunately, instead of sleeping in on a Saturday, like Alex used to do when she was Ruby's age it was clear that Ruby took after Kara, and was currently in the kitchen talking to her Mom. Alex silently cursed her luck, and briefly wondered whether she could sneak out the front door without being noticed, only for a creaky step to give her away.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye Ruby was poking her head around the corner, and then grinning, "Alex, hey, great to see you, so early in the morning."

"Ruby, hey..." Alex turned and gave her best 'nothing happened' smile, something which Kara and her Mom told her that despite her training she sucked at.

Given the way she looked at her Ruby clearly agreed, "Mom made pancakes, you want some?"

"Oh, thanks, but I should actually be going." Alex tried to protest, only for Ruby to grab her hand and pull her into the kitchen.

"Ah come on, it's breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Ruby insisted, before calling out, "Look Mom, it's Alex!"

"I can see that honey." Sam said flatly, glaring at her daughter, pleading with her to drop it.

Ignoring the look Ruby turned to Alex and shamelessly continued her investigation, "It's so great Mom let you sleepover, isn't it Alex?"

"Ruby." Sam warned.

"I love sleepovers." Ruby grinned, "They're great, aren't they Alex?" 

"Do you want these pancakes, or not?" Sam threatened, glaring at her daughter.

"Sorry." Ruby lowered her head dejectedly, and then when her mother cautiously placed the pancakes down in front of her she quickly nabbed a few and tried to begin, "It's just-"

"I told you, nothing happened!" Sam snapped, before quickly softening her tone, but still insisting, "Honey, I swear, if it did, I'd tell you. I tell you everything. But there's nothing to tell. Really."

"Uh-huh." Ruby hummed unconvincingly while drowning her pancakes in chocolate sauce, before grabbing it, and her orange juice and heading towards the TV. Then once she was at the door she quickly pointed out, "It's just, you have lied to me before, and Alex wasn't just sleeping on the couch, she was-"

"Ruby!" Sam warned again.

"You should totally date her!" Ruby blurted out after turning to Alex, "You two are like, in love with each other."

"I will take your breakfast, and throw it in the trash." Sam threatened as she slowly moved towards her daughter, "Followed by the TV."

"I'm just trying to help!" Ruby protested, even as she made a hasty retreat, "You have zero game."

"Hey, I don't have..." Sam started to protest, only to trail off, then turned to her guest, lowered her head and trying to explain awkwardly, "I'm sorry you had to see that. She's not normally that rude, and I wouldn't normally let her get away with it, but... she came into my room, wanting to talk, and... well..."

Alex paled, "She found me."

"Right." Sam sighed, collapsing into the nearest chair, "And she's been pestering me about it all morning. You'd think she be grossed out. Not because you're a girl, but you know?"

"I know." Alex said softly.

"But somehow she went straight from grossed out, to full on AgentReign shipping mode." Sam groaned.

"Agent... Reign?" Alex frowned in confusion, "Who the hell would make Reign an Agent?"

"No... erm..." Sam blushed, not wanting to explain this.

"What?" Alex pushed, still failing to understanding the situation, "Seriously, what?"

"It's... a couple name." Sam gulped, quickly adding, "You know, combine two names together? Which is really insensitive, considering Reign was a completely different person, but Ruby thought it was cooler than Agent Sam, or Danvarias. It's... it's stupid."

There was a brief pause, then Alex sat down next to Sam and admitted, "I like Agent Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah. It's simple and to the point. Well, maybe that, or just Sam Danvers." Alex said, both women blushing given what that could imply, so the Agent quickly added, "I just meant-"

"I know." Sam reassured.

There was an awkward silence, and then Alex softly said, "Well, it's nice to have a fan."

More silence, and then Sam softly admitted, "I think love is a bit strong. Just a case of a teenager being overdramatic. But I really like you. Like, like-like you, and... now I sound like a teenager."

Cautiously placing her hand down on her friend's hand, Alex softly asked, "Sam, do you want to do this again sometime? Like, go on a proper date?"

Another awkward silence, in which Alex thought she'd made a mistake, and then Sam smiled, and let out a sound of relief, "Wow, at least one of us has game."

"You were fine." Alex reassured, before adding, "Better than Ruby gave you credit for, at least."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed, taking some pancakes off of the plate in front of her, covering them with syrup, and then starting to eat.

Sam just watched this for a few long seconds, and then blurted out, "That was a yes, by the way. We can do whatever you want."

Alex raised an eyebrow as those words hung in the air, causing Sam to blush, and then the director of the DEO swallowed her latest mouthful of pancakes and then cockily replied, "I know."

"Oh." Sam blushed again.

"Great pancakes, by the way. You should totally have one, while they last." Alex added.

"Thanks." Sam beamed, before laughing, "I'll try."

They then ate in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, before Alex apologized, "I hate to eat and run, but the DEO doesn't really have days off, especially not The Director."

"Me too." Sam admitted, quickly adding, "I'm sure you have it way worse, but Saturday mornings is a good time to dump Ruby in front of the TV, and just catch up on work. I don't actually have to go in today, but I like to shower and get dressed anyway. Makes me feel nice. Also I have a video chat later, so...

"I get it." Alex reassured, before asking, "But can I go first? I really have to go."

"You could do that, or..." Sam blurted out, before blushing.

"Or what?" Alex frowned.

"We could share?" Sam offered softly, trying not to blush, "You know, to save water?"

"Well..." Alex smiled, trying and failing to sound innocent, "Anything to save water."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There was certainly nothing innocent about their journey to the shower, as they were looking at each other in a way which made it clear what was exactly on their minds. And why wouldn't they, considering it involved taking off their clothes and dressing gown respectively, before wrapping a towel around themselves. God, it was hard for Alex not to jump Sam right there. Hell, it was hard to keep her hands to herself just when they were walking up the stairs, Sam going first and thus giving Alex a great look at her cute little ass. Which now she thought about it, Sam might have been trying to do last night, but now Alex was actually paying attention. Or more accurately, allowing herself to linger her eyes on Sam and her assets, now that she knew her friend wanted her to look.

Of course, they were still very much in the early stages of whatever this was between them, so Alex figured it was important to let Sam make the first move. And simply offering shower sex wasn't enough, like it would've been for her more experienced lovers. No, she needed Sam to prove that she really was ready for this. Again. Luckily she wasn't waiting long, Sam pressing up against the nearest wall as soon as the bathroom door was closed, and pressing her lips to hers. Alex eagerly kissed back, the two women getting really lost in it for a few long seconds, especially as their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, first through the towels they were wearing, and then there was just bare flesh against bare flesh.

Sam almost felt the need to apologize. This wasn't her. She wasn't some sex addict, who had morning sex in the shower, while her kid innocently watched TV. Hell, it'd been a long time since she'd had sex more than once, and that had been an obligation. This was something that she actually wanted. Oh God, Alex had just made her cum so hard and frequently that she already wanted more. And if she wasn't careful, she would become addicted to it. And she didn't know whether that was because she was gay all along, without realizing it, or she had just fell hopelessly in love with Alex Danvers in the middle of the whole Reign situation. And Alex seemed willing, unsurprisingly. Sam just hoped she wasn't making a mistake already by pushing things too fast, again.

Or at least, she did worry about that stuff during the few minutes that felt like hours, in which it took them to make it to the shower. To be fair, they had to finish their breakfast, clear up, retrieved two towels and then change before finally making it to their final destination. It was especially the changing part which had been tough, as Sam was also tempted to just jump Alex. So much so that she hadn't been able to wait anymore when they finally got through the door of the bathroom. Hell, Sam barely had the presence of mind of shutting and locking the door behind them, before pressing herself up against Alex and kissing her. Then her mind became wonderfully blank for a few long minutes, especially as without thinking she dropped the towel she had been holding, Alex then doing the same, so their bodies were directly touching.

Unfortunately then Alex just had to break the kiss, and questioned, "Ruby?"

Sam groaned, and scolded, "For future reference, if you have questions about my kid, please ask them before I start kissing you."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just a bit, distracted." Alex said bashfully.

"I know what you mean." Sam also said bashfully, before explaining, "Ruby is dead to the world when she is in front of a TV, especially on Saturday mornings. I could probably scream your name at the top of my lungs, and she wouldn't hear me. Not that I want to test that theory, of course. And she might go back for seconds during a break, and wonder where we are, so we need to make this quick."

"Roger that." Alex nodded, before pointing out, "I could seriously do with a shower though, so can we do the technical stuff first?"

"Why? What else would we be here for?" Sam teased.

In response Alex gave her a brief look, then smiled widely and gave her another kiss. This one was brief, way too brief for Sam's liking, but it was impossible to complain when Alex then guided them into the shower by taking her hand in hers. God, it was such a small sign of affection, which could be even platonic at times, and yet holding this woman's hand made Sam's heart beat faster. But then, that was just the effect that Alex Danvers had on her. And she continued experiencing it when it was Alex's turn to wash Sam's hair, and then her body. When Sam did it, nothing. Possibly because she did it like a Mom, and it just reminded her of washing Ruby off when she was younger, and she been playing in the dirt too long. But when it was Alex, it was different, and somehow even the smallest touch felt like a erotic massage.

Then, of course, came the touches that were more directly erotic, like Alex suddenly grabbing her butt and squeezing it, the latter of which definitely had nothing to do with washing. Then after a few long seconds of massaging that area, she slid her hands upwards and around to Sam's tits. Now there was an area she really lingered on, especially as she pressed her lips to Sam's neck, and her front against the other woman's back. God, that combination made Sam feel so God damn we get the knees, especially as those lips travelled all over her neck and shoulders, while those hands cupped her breasts, and her fingertips played with her nipples. And Alex's nipples were pressed into her back. Oh God, they were so hard. And she could feel wetness against her butt which had nothing to do with running water. Oh God, this was already so overwhelming.

"Oh God." Sam found herself whimpering already, which was embarrassing.

Despite this Alex put her at ease by simply whispering into her ear, "Shhhhhhhhh, I got you."

Alex loved how responsive Sam's body was to her. It had also felt incredibly thrilling with Maggie and Sara, but it hadn't felt like such a big deal, because again they had so much experience with lesbian sex, so it almost felt like an after thought. Because of course, even Alex could make them feel good. And there was always a chance they would take it easy on her, and emphasizing their pleasure. Not that she seriously thought the other women were faking it, but there was an annoying voice in the back of her head, trying to convince her otherwise. But that voice was silent now Samantha Arias was in her arms, and practically melting under her touch. Oh yes, she was making this inexperienced woman feel good, which really made Alex feel very proud of herself.

She continued making herself proud with every little whimper, gasp, and especially moan that she squeezed out of the other woman, just from a little foreplay. Just from holding Sam tightly against her own body, while massaging those cute little nipples nice and hard, and of course kissing the dark-haired woman's neck. Something Alex would like to have done for hours, but again, they really did need to make this a quickie. Although she did make sure to spend a few long minutes of the foreplay. Enough to greatly increase the intensity of the groping, and particularly the attention to Sam's neck, and even biting down at one point, so that she could mark Sam as hers. Which was a little possessive, but she couldn't help it in that moment.

Then Alex kissed her way down Sam's spine, building anticipation for what she was about to do, even as she debated exactly what that would be. She then lingered on Sam's lower back, before pulling back to admire the sight before her. God, Sam had such a cute little ass. Which kind of made up Alex's mind for her. So with a wicked grin she grabbed those cute little ass cheeks, spread them wide apart with both hands, and then pressed her tongue to the other woman's clit. She then slid her tongue upwards. As in, all the way up, far further than she originally planned when she began to kiss her way downwards. Which arguably she shouldn't be doing during their second time together, but for better or for worse Alex just couldn't resist.

Initially Sam closed her eyes and let out a long, loud moan as Alex's tongue slid over her pussy, but then she opened her eyes wide and cried out even louder when that tongue moved over her ass hole, "Alex!"

Which should've been Alex's cue to ask Sam if this was okay, and point out that she could just eat her pussy if that's what she would prefer. And that was what she was planning to do, it really was. However, for better or for worse, in that moment, her body went into business for itself, or at least, her tongue did. Oh yes, her tongue slid right back down Sam's ass crack, pausing only to linger over the other woman's butt hole on her way to Sam's pussy. However, just before she reached her destination she went right back up again, and then repeated the process, constantly sliding her tongue over the other girl's butt crack, listening out for a sign that she should stop, and getting none.

Sam felt like her face was frozen in place. Namely, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and her face either ghostly pale, or bright red. It was honestly hard to tell, given the reflection in the tiles she was facing. But either way, the point was that she couldn't believe what Alex was doing to her. What another woman was doing to her, no less. And it felt good, which was the weirdest part of all. Of course, it wasn't nearly as good as Alex's tongue sliding over her pussy, but it was the most unique pleasure she had ever felt. Especially when those licks began focusing up on her back door. Oh God! Sam actually liked getting her ass licked. Oh fuck, this was so weird, and yet Sam just couldn't get enough of it.

The feelings became so overwhelming that Sam found herself leaning forwards, grabbing onto the wall in front of her, and eventually even leaning her head down to it. Or was that so she could stick her ass out, and directly into Alex's face? Maybe a mixture of both? Oh yes, it definitely felt like both, even if the latter thing was unconsciously. Alex definitely took it as encouragement, as she began swirling her tongue around Sam's back hole, instead of just sliding her tongue up and down. Then just as she thought Alex was moving onto something else by pulling her face back again her eyes went wide in shock, as the other woman spat onto her butt hole, and then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue.

"Oh God!" Sam gasped loudly, unable to believe what was happening to her.

Over and over again, she repeated those words, or something like them, but never actually told Alex to stop. And honestly, if she had taken any of these reactions in a negative way, she may have asked her to continue if Alex actually tried to stop. Then again, would she actually be able to say it? Because she probably had too, to get what she wanted? That was totally Alex. And part of Sam might actually enjoy having these words forced out of her. However, for better or for worse she didn't have too, Alex proving that she knew her body better than she did, as she introduced her to a pleasure she had never even imagined before. Hell, no man had even bothered to ask. Not that she had dated that many of them, but still. If they were interested in that, they automatically knew she was too tightly wound to say yes.

But Alex had just done it, and that shouldn't be appealing, but it was. And honestly at that moment it felt like Sam would let Alex do anything she wanted to her, as she had more than proven she could make just about anything feel good. Oh God, after who knows how long eating Sam's ass Alex actually pushed her tongue inside her! Inside Sam's ass hole! And even that felt good. She didn't get very far, which might be the main reason it felt good, but still. Then again, it actually had Sam wondering what it would feel like taking something deep in there. Like a finger, or... or something. Not that she wanted to dwell on that too much right now, and thankfully she didn't have too, as all of a sudden the pleasure was increased tenfold, simply by one of Alex's talented little hands rejoining the party.

When she kneeled down behind her. Alex concentrated on spreading Sam's ass cheeks wide apart, and there it stayed for like an eternity. Then all of a sudden one of those hands traveled around her body. She gently cupped her pussy, causing Sam to let out a loud cry, which could be heard over the sound of the running water, and maybe all the way downstairs to Ruby. Oh God, it had never been more important for Ruby not to hear her, and especially not to disturb her, so Sam placed a hand over her mouth to try and prevent any more sounds like that. It might not have been necessary though, as while her sounds of enjoyment went back to being soft, despite the incredible increase in pleasure.

At first that just involved Alex rubbing her pussy with her fingertips, but unsurprisingly it was not long before a finger was slowly pushed inside that welcoming hole. Which was maybe more often than ever before, as Sam suddenly realized how jealous it was of her back hole. Oh fuck, what an embarrassing thought, but it was true. And what was worse, her back hole might just be jealous of her front hole. Just a little bit. Although she was sure that this was a preferable arrangement, and Sam was doing the exact opposite to complaining. In fact, she eventually had to bite down on her hand to keep herself reasonably quiet when a second finger was added into her needy pussy, and Alex started rubbing her equally needy clit with her thumb.

The combination of those things was easily enough to make Sam cum. Or would've done, given a little more time, and/or an increase in the pace of the movements of the thumb, fingers, or even the tongue. But then all of a sudden the tongue was removed from the equation, at least momentarily, as Alex suddenly jumped up onto her feet, without removing her hand from Sam's twat. However, apparently that wasn't impressive enough for Alex Danvers, and she just had to follow it up by whispering words of encouragement into Sam's ear, which just like last night was more than enough to push her over the edge of an incredible climax. Especially because at the exact same time Alex increased the speed of her thumb rubbing her clit, and the fingers fucking her cunt.

"It's okay, I got you. Just let go." Alex softly encouraged, while masterfully playing Sam's body like a musical instrument, "Just let go, and cum for me baby, mmmmmmmmm, please? Please, just cum for me. Cum like a good girl. Oh yes, that's it, oh baby, you're doing so good. So good for me, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddddd, you feel so amazing! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, you feel so amazing for me when you cum, ooooooooooooh, cumming on my fingers. Oh baby, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, Sam! Oh Sam! ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm fuck!"

If that wasn't amazing enough, Alex fucked her through the first orgasm and onto a second, and then finally a third, with the third being her favourite. Why? Because she was pretty sure Alex came at the same time. Okay, it was kind of hard for her to tell for sure, given her delirious state, but once she was back in the position they had started all of this Alex began to rub herself against Sam's ass, just like she had the night before, and Sam was pretty sure that she came then too, although she needed to confirm that. Having Alex cumming that way wasn't ideal, simply because Sam should be much more involved, but there was something undeniably primal about it, which for better or for worse Sam found herself loving.

Alex had been really tempted to continue the rim job as she made Sam cum, but she had probably already spent too long licking that area considering she hadn't asked first. More importantly, she was worried about the other woman losing her balance from a distracting climax, something that unfortunately Alex had first-hand experience in, thanks to Maggie doing the exact same thing to her. Also she just really liked having Samantha Arias in her arms. Especially in this moment, as both that feeling, and just being solely focused on making Sam cum, banished painful memories of losing Maggie and allowed her to concentrate on the wonderful woman in her arms, allowing her to be happy in that blissful moment.

Because again, this felt like a much bigger achievement to making Maggie or Sara cum. And unlike those times, Alex felt 100% in control. Maggie and Sara let her be in control, but it felt like any moment they could take it back. But Sam surrendered to her completely, and that was more intoxicating than Alex could have ever imagined. It brought out a primal need in her she had never experienced before. One that wanted to take care of this wonderful woman, but also to fuck her hard. To dominate her. To... top her. To be her top, and for Sam to be her bottom. And for Alex to top her bottom in every possible way, and make her beg for more. Or at least scream, cry and whimper and moan into her hand, just like she was making the other woman do now.

Those thoughts, combined with grinding her body into the soft yet toned flesh of Sam's back, and more importantly her ass, and the sheer joy of making Samantha Arias cum for her was enough to make Alex cum too. Which was similar to last night, but sadly Alex couldn't keep going as long as she wanted. For one thing they were both somehow still on their feet, and it would be embarrassing, especially for The Director Of The DEO to collapse from a combination of mind-numbing pleasure and exhaustion. Especially first thing in the morning. But more importantly, Alex was now late for work, something which was unacceptable when she was an agent, but now? Now she was risking the safety of the world, just for morning sex. Worth it? Not really, even though in that moment it felt like it.

So Alex literally brought them down from their highs by increasing the pace of both her hand and her own hips, until she came to a complete stop. Although even then she couldn't resist basking in the afterglow for a few long seconds, especially as it involved holding this wonderful woman tightly to her body. Then she gently turned Sam around, pressed her up against the wall, turned off the shower and kissed her again. It was meant to be just one slow, soft kiss goodbye, however, while it was slow and soft, it wasn't the last. No, because Alex just had to suck her fingers clean right in front of Sam's face, which was cruel, considering they had to stop now. Something which Sam knew, but that didn't stop her from switching their positions and starting another kiss, this one long and passionate.

Which Alex never wanted to break away from, but unfortunately she had too, insisting, "Babe, I have to go."

Even though she was disappointed with most of those words Sam felt warm and fuzzy inside from hearing Alex calling her that term of endearment, which distracted her momentarily, but when the other woman tried to push her away she insisted in a far more whiny tone than she intended, "No, please stay. Stay and... and I'll do anything. We can do anything you want..."

Alex gulped, and then after a brief pause confessed, "I really wish I could, but I can't." 

"You can." Sam pushed.

"I told you, I have work." Alex insisted.

"Call in sick." Sam insisted, "Leave the heroics to Supergirl."

"Okay, now I know I have to leave." Alex chuckled, "Supergirl is hot, but unreliable."

Sam knew Alex was right, but she couldn't resist trying one more time, "Are you sure there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Well..." Alex bit her lip, "There probably is, but I still need to go. But..."

"But..." Sam questioned.

"Let me make it up to you." Alex pleaded softly, and then rested her forehead against Sam's and stroked her face gently as she continued, "Let me take you out tonight on a proper date. You know, the one we talked about before? I'll wine and dine you, and then I'll take you back here, and then... we can do whatever you want, as long as you want."

There was a brief pause, then Sam smiled dreamily, "Our first proper date."

"Yeah." Alex grinned, enjoying the irony of having sex before even the first date.

"Deal." Sam grinned back.

"Good." Alex gently kissed Sam one last time, and then because the last time seemed to have a positive effect, she pulled away with, "See you tonight, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Samantha Arias had never been more nervous in her entire life. It was kind of a ridiculous feeling to have, considering what she had been through, which was a lot of stressful things, even before being taken over by her evil alter ego, but the fact remains this was her first date in years, and her first one ever with someone she actually liked. Hell, she had been nervous enough when she been talked into going on blind dates, or the 'hangout sessions' of her youth, but this was so much worse. Also her first official date with another woman, and she worried that she was going to freak out and make a fool out of herself, and ruin whatever Alex had planned. And she was stressed out because she didn't know what that was. And she had nothing to wear! And Alex was going to be here any minute! Oh God, what was she going to do?

"Oh for God sakes Mom, just pick something." Ruby groaned with frustration, and then when she saw the expression on her mother's face she softened her tone, and added, "Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Alex is going to love what you wear, no matter what, and you guys are going to have a great evening, okay?"

"You don't know that." Sam grumbled softly.

"Of course I do." Ruby countered, quickly listing off, "You could wear a paper bag, and Alex would still love it. And have you seen you guys together? You're going to never run out of things to say to each other. And as for everyone else, who cares what they think? Alex makes you happy, you know that. And you deserve happiness. And if some people can't see that, that's their problem. And as for saying or doing the wrong thing, you would never do that, but if you somehow do, I'm sure Alex will understand, and do whatever she can to make you feel comfortable, and give you a second chance, if you need it. But I don't think you will, because you're awesome Mom, and so is Alex. You two deserve each other."

"Thanks honey." Sam smiled after a brief pause, "You're a good kid."

"I know." Ruby beamed proudly.

Of course, Ruby wasn't psychic, Sam had just spent the last few hours burdening her child with her deepest insecurities, something normally she was good at hiding from Ruby, but that was just what Alex Danvers did to her. Which bizarrely, was part of the other woman's charm. After all, nobody else made Sam this nervous, and excited. So even though she obsessed over what to wear and what to say. There was no way she was missing out on this night. And Ruby was right. Hopefully. Oh God, Sam had never hoped her child was right about something more than this. Especially when she found herself opening the door pretty much the second the doorbell rang, revealing Alex Danvers looking effortlessly stunning.

"Wow." Sam softly murmured.

"I think that's my line." Alex smirked.

"Smooth." Sam quipped, trying to sound mocking, even though she kinda meant it.

"I try." Alex grinned, before indicating, "Shall we?"

"Sure." Sam nodded, shutting and locking the door behind her, and then awkwardly asking on the way to Alex's car, "So... what did you have in mind for, you know?"

"You know?" Alex raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Sam gave her a look, and then simply said dryly, "Our date. Sorry, this is new to me. And not just because you're a girl. Like I said-"

"It's okay, I was just teasing. I really shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Alex quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Sam reassured, before gently pushing, "So where are we going for our first official date?"

"It's a surprise." Alex said dismissively.

"Okay." Sam said, "I love surprises."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I hate surprises." Sam grumbled a short time later.

There was a brief pause, then Alex confessed, "You know, I spent hours deciding where to take you. But-"

"You did?" Sam interrupted, feeling touched.

"Of course. You mean a lot to me." Alex promised, "And even if we were strangers, anyone who doesn't put the time into thinking how to please you, isn't worthy of you."

"Sap." Sam blushed a little, before remembering where they were, and then looking away and grumbling, "So, you were explaining why you're taking the alien to an alien bar?"

"Because you're not comfortable with the fact you're an alien." Alex said softly, "I know you want just to separate yourself from Reign, and label her as the alien, but it's just not that simple. And I can't stand the idea that you would hate yourself for who you are. You're not Reign, but you are Kryptonian. No matter what happened to you. I just want you to be proud of that."

"And you thought the best way was to force this on me?" Sam said bitterly, still not looking at Alex.

"I thought it would be so distracting, you wouldn't really think about where you are." Alex explained softly, "I thought that it could be a first step into accepting your heritage. To be around other... refugees like you. Some of which have to hide who they are in public. And others who don't have that luxury. Who can't forget what they are, no matter how hard they try? Or we can go to one of the other half a dozen bars in this area. Or to dinner and a movie, or I can even just take you home, if I've completely ruined the mood. I just... I just wanted this to be special, and for there to be no pressure, at least not romantically. And honestly, this is my favourite place. Where I'm most comfortable. And I wanted you to see it, and hated you haven't been back since, you know..."

There was a long pause, and then Sam finally turned to Alex and grumbled, "So, just to recap, you're risking our chance to be together, to try and make me feel better about myself?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but... yeah, I guess?" Alex admitted with a soft smile.

"Huh..." Sam hummed, before reluctantly admitting, "You're a good friend, you know that right?"

"I'd like to think so." Alex smiled softly, before quickly adding, "Although, I'm hoping I haven't just friend-zoned myself."

"You're good." Sam reassured.

There was then a brief pause, and then Alex gently pushed, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Sam bit her lip thoughtfully for a few long seconds, and then sighed as she admitted, "I think you're right. Sooner or later I'm going to have to face this, and I'd rather do it while I was distracted. And, and while I have someone I trust by my side."

"You will." Alex promised, "Supergirl and J'ohn swore to me that they had things handled tonight, so I'll be there every step of the way. I promise."

"I believe you. If I didn't, well..." Sam trailed off, as she and Alex got out of the car and started walking in the direction of the bar. Sam then held out her hand and then awkwardly asked, "Can we..."

"Sure." Alex replied quickly, saving Sam from having to say it.

Which was namely of course holding hands, and it was ridiculous and embarrassing that Sam couldn't seem to say that. It was bad enough that she was hesitant to call this initially a 'date', and two women could get away with holding hands in public without it necessarily being gay. Although she had been taken off-guard, and Alex Danvers had the tendency to make her nervous. But still, Sam was embarrassed of that, and the effect that such a small thing had over her body. Because it was embarrassing to feel such a connection, just from holding someone's hand, which just proves how pathetically touch starved she was. Luckily from the look that Alex gave her she didn't seem to be alone in these overwhelming feelings.

Then they were at the door of the bar, and Sam actually needed to take a calming breath, and paused for a second, before stepping inside. Alex didn't say anything, but just her presents there was a big help. Which continued to be the case as they walked through the bar, lined up, got a couple of drinks, and sat down at a booth. Which was pretty standard stuff, except they were surrounded by aliens of all shapes and sizes. Given she was one of them it probably should've made Sam feel comfortable, but she had never felt more uncomfortable in her own skin, and guilty for the things she had done as Reign. Yes, yes, that wasn't her, but in moments like this she wasn't so sure that there was a difference. Especially now she remembered everything this body had done.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly, after a few long seconds, and then gently pushed when she realized it was a stupid question, "Because we can leave if you really want?"

"I'm fine." Sam lied, before admitting, "It will just take some getting used too, is all."

"I'm sure." Alex nodded, placing her hand back over Sam's, "And I'm sure you can do this."

"Thanks." Sam smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of Alex's hand on hers, before requesting, "It might help if somebody distracted me."

"Oh?" Alex smirked wickedly, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing like that." Sam blushed, before stammering, "I just, I... I..."

"I didn't say anything." Alex pointed out, trying not to sound smug, as she added, "If you took that as dirty, that's on you."

"Oh come on, it was so totally implied." Sam huffed, before admitting, "That kind of worked."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled.

"Say something else?" Sam pleaded.

"Something else." Alex replied childishly, before questioning, "Like what?"

"I don't know..." Sam grumbled, "Anything?"

Alex raised an eyebrow in response, which may have come across as mocking, which was unintentional. Luckily it was quickly forgotten as they proceeded to talk about anything and everything over the next few hours as things kind of returned to normal between them. More or less. The beginning there was kind of awkward, but they gradually grew more comfortable with each other, which helped with Alex's nerves. She was still second guessing her decision to bring Sam here, especially as whenever there was a pause in the conversation someone glanced around and look nervous. Although to be fair, that could be because Sam was on what she called her first date like ever.

It was actually kind of a rush for Alex to be treating Sam to her first proper date, even if it wasn't much. Admittedly it put more pressure on her, and Sam, but it was also kind of sweet, in a weird way. And once they actually settled into the date conversation flowed easily, and Alex's fear that she had ruined things were pretty much put to rest, as the other woman was constantly flirting with her. Mostly with little touches and looks, although there were a few light-hearted comments with some real meaning behind them. But just as Alex was regaining her stride, she had to go ruin it. Although, technically it wasn't her fault. No, it was the TV's fault for showing a certain superhero, and a certain superhero for showing up on the TV just behind Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Turning to see what the fuss was about Sam then smiled wickedly, and teased, "Oh look, it's your girlfriend."

"She's not..." Alex began to protest, before cutting herself off in favour of the more appropriate response, "I'm just glad to see she has the situation under control."

"Uh-huh." Sam hummed dismissively. 

"If not for her, that would have to be me out there, sorting out that mess." Alex argued.

"Uh-huh." Sam hummed dismissively. 

"Then I might have to leave, and that would be a tragedy." Alex pointed out.

"That would be." Sam admitted softly, before adding with a chuckle, "Besides, you wouldn't want to get in the middle of her and Lena, would you?"

"There's something going on with Supergirl and Lena?" Alex frowned, "Does Kara know?"

For a few long seconds. Sam just stared at her date in confusion, and then realization hit, "Oh... I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing." Sam said unconvincingly, before distracting the other woman by pointing out, "You know, now I think about it, getting in the middle could be kind of fun."

"What?" Alex frowned, thoroughly confused.

"You know, like literally in the middle." Sam leaned in and whispered just about loud enough for Alex to hear it, "Lena Luthor on one side, Supergirl on the other... or maybe Kara? Or both? Think of all the fun you could have? Or, we could have? I mean, that's probably not a first date activity, but sometime in the future? Who knows?"

"Ewww!" Alex protested, before reminding her date, "Kara's my sister!"

"Foster sister." Sam countered, "You're not blood related, and you guys act more like best friends than sisters."

"Splitting hairs, and again, ewww." Alex protested.

"Maybe you'll change your mind someday." Sam hummed.

"Doubt it." Alex grumbled, before leaning in with a wicked smile, "But you, me and Supergirl? Now you're talking. Especially if you dress up in that cute little costume you were wearing the other night. Mmmmmmm, then I can have two Supergirls all to myself. Well, I guess Lena can come too, but she'd have to suit up. Oh yes, then I'd have Super Lena, Super Sam and Supergirl Classic. Oh God, that would be really something."

"It would." Sam agreed softly, before chuckling, "Oh my God, I never even thought about being with one woman until I met you, and now here we are discussing an all girl-foursome, featuring aliens, a billionaire and a secret agent. God, what have you done to me Alex Danvers?"

"Made your life a hell of a lot better." Alex said smugly, going for a laugh with that one, although she kind of meant it.

"You really have." Sam smiled softly, taking Alex's hand in hers again.

There was a brief pause as the two women just stared at each other, and then Alex said, almost casually, "Of course, that's not the real question you should be asking."

"No?" Sam raised an eyebrow, playing along, "And what is?"

Leaning in Alex whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear, "What I'm going to do to you tonight."

Sam blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Over the next few hours Alex made it her mission to make the other woman blush as much as possible, without pushing things too far, of course, because Samantha Arias was truly breath-taking when she blushed. Well, Sam always was breath-taking, but somehow even more so when she blushed, and it was so intoxicating Alex worried she said the wrong thing more than once, only for Sam to put her at ease with an equally filthy comment. Which wasn't helped by the fact that they probably had too much to drink in the process. Or maybe that was keeping her from truly offending her date? Whatever the case, by the time they left the bar, Sam certainly wasn't thinking about her alien drama. Not from the way she was all over Alex.

The only downside to that moment was neither one of them was in a state where they could drive, but luckily there were ways around that. Namely, by calling them an Uber, and as they hadn't thought to call one before leaving the bar, that just gave them an excuse to spend the time making out, which was what they were only too happy to do, Alex pushing Sam back against the nearest wall while she invaded a very willing mouth with her tongue. As a result it only seemed to be a few seconds before the Uber arrived, which was actually disappointing. Because seriously, Alex could remember waiting forever for them previously, but when she actually wanted them to take their time, they were superefficient? WTF!

"Come on." Sam said, after she reluctantly broke the kiss, "The sooner we get back to your place, the sooner we can finish this."

"My place?" Alex questioned with a chuckle, before asking, even though she didn't want too, "What about Ruby?"

"Ruby told me that she would quote, kick my ass if I came home tonight." Sam giggled, still feeling very out of it, "She reminded me that she's old enough to be a babysitter, and doesn't want or need one. I mean, don't get me wrong, I made Kara promised to check up on her, but... I'm also kinda worried about scarring my kid. Because, you know..."

"She found me in your bed?" Alex offered solemnly.

"Yeah..." Sam said hesitantly, before reluctantly adding, "And... she hasn't said anything, but the way that she's been smirking at me makes me think that she heard something. And even if she didn't, if you keep fucking me like before, eventually she's going to hear something, and ewww. But... I, I really like you, and I don't want the night to end."

"Me neither." Alex admitted with a soft smile, gently stepping into Sam's personal space.

"So? Sam asked cautiously.

"So, let's get back to mine, and 'finish this'." Alex smirked.

"Yay!" Sam grinned, briefly giving Alex another kiss, before stumbling into the Uber.

Sam was kind of worried that she was coming across as too desperate, and they were moving too fast, and even if she wasn't putting Alex off at this point, she was definitely embarrassing herself. Because she wasn't this girl. She wasn't the girl who got drunk on a date, and abandoned her child just so that she could have sex. Especially not on a first date. Oh God, she was acting like a total slut. And to make matters worse, she didn't control herself in the car ride to Alex's apartment. No, she was able to control herself for about a couple of minutes, but then Alex took her hand and smiled at her, and the next thing Sam knew was that she was in the other woman's lap and kissing her fiercely.

That kiss pretty much lasted for the whole ride, and then through Alex paying the Uber, like the 'gentleman' she was. And they held hands and ran the entire way to the apartment, Sam kissing Alex again once they got to her front door. Which actually held them up a bit, but it was worth it to continue the kissing. Then they were making their way through the apartment, stripping off their clothes as they went, leaving a trail to the bedroom. Oh God, this was so hot. Something Sam had dreamed of for so long, but she never thought it would actually happen. That she could have a night like this. Which made her extremely grateful towards this amazing woman, and she wanted to reward her for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What do you want?" Sam abruptly asked after breaking the latest kiss, and then quickly added just as abruptly, "Because whatever it is, we can do it. I want to do it. I, I'll do anything for you. Anything."

"Anything?" Alex smiled, before quipping, "Ever heard the saying, be careful what you wish for?"

"I mean it." Sam insisted, pressing her body firmly against the other woman's, and pushing, "There must be something you want? Like, like maybe I could go down on you? Or you could play with my ass some more? Seriously, what do you want. I, I... I just... you've made me feel things I've never imagined, and you've done so much, and this date, and I want it to be special, you know?"

"I get it." Alex said softly, biting her lip as she thought about it momentarily, before checking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sam insisted, "I've never been more sure."

There was a brief pause, in which Alex bit her lip again, and then she ordered, "Get on your knees."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam gave a playful salute, and then quickly did as she was told.

Honestly Sam was kind of expecting to be made to eat pussy, or maybe even ass. She was still pretty nervous to do that, but she was currently filled with liquid courage, so this would probably be the best time to do it. But to her surprise Alex walked over to her chest of drawers, which was actually kind of a relief for Sam, as it meant that she wouldn't have to cross that line yet, and she was most likely about to get fucked by a sex toy. Which turned out to be very accurate, although the exact way was a wonderful surprise, as it meant the other woman would literally be fucking her like a man. Or at least, they could do things which Sam was somewhat more familiar with, because Alex pulled out a strap-on dildo, stepping into the harness and then pulling it up her thighs, so she could secure it around her waist.

"Oh my God..." Sam gasped, when the effect was complete, quickly adding when her words made Alex looked nervous, "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah?" Alex checked nervously.

"Oh yeah." Sam grinned, "Mmmmmmmmm, oh yeah, so hot. Can I suck it? Please? Can I?"

"That's the idea." Alex confessed with a wicked smile, before slowly closing the distance between them again.

Only too happy to oblige. Sam wrapped her lips around the head of that dildo as soon as it was in range and then started bobbing her head up and down the first few inches. She'd already done this a few times back in high school to keep her then boyfriend happy, not because she actually wanted too. So in a way, this was more enjoyable, because it was Alex. But Sam was also eager for it to be over, so they could get to the good stuff. Besides, she couldn't exactly take much of the cock into her mouth without gagging, given her lack of practice. Luckily Alex seemed content with Sam just concentrating on those first few inches for a few long minutes, then spitting onto the lower half and then rubbing it in with her hands. Which, as she was only too happy to point out, should be more than enough.

"There, that should be enough for my pussy?" Sam announced, already jumping onto her feet, but before she could go anywhere Alex said something which rooted her to the spot.

"And what makes you think I'm going to fuck your pussy? Or just your pussy?" Alex quipped, almost immediately regretting it when she saw the look on the other woman's face.

"You, you mean... what, what do you mean?" Sam asked, even though she had a good idea.

"Nothing." Alex quickly mumbled, lowering her head, and then when she sensed Sam giving her a look she continued, "It's just... you said anything, and..."

"And you really want to do, do that?" Sam blushed, however she didn't sound as disgusted or horrified as she maybe should do, which encouraged Alex to continue.

"Well..." Alex began hesitantly, before cautiously admitting, "I know what you must be thinking, because I thought all the same things. But that was before I tried it with Sara, and oh my God, it made me cum so hard. It hurt like hell, but it was so, so worth it. And you seemed to really like it when I, you know, licked you there. So, I thought if you tried it, you'd probably like it. And honestly, there are other things we can do, but I'm not sure you're ready for those. So, ironically, this seems like the best thing to me. Of course, we don't have too. And even if we do, I can fuck your pussy first. Pound you until you’re so delirious from pleasure you'll barely register the pain. Or I can spend the whole night in between your legs, trying to make up for this really, really bad idea."

There was a long pause, the longest of Alex's life, and then Sam took a deep, calming breath, and then slowly walked towards the bed while nervously encouraging, "If you're going to fuck my ass, fuck my ass. Quickly, before I change my mind."

Alex probably wouldn't have bought up this idea if she wasn't very drunk, and she knew just how much as she began explaining her reasoning, which ironically made her feel very sober. She was then drunk on something else when Samantha Arias crawled onto the bed and positioned herself in the centre of it with her cute little ass pointed directly at Alex. Oh God, Alex became drunk on her lust for this beautiful woman, and her perfect little booty, so much so she was reduced to doing this for a few long seconds. Then, just as she could sense Sam was opening her mouth to complain, Alex quickly got on the bed behind her lover, spread those well-rounded cheeks with both hands, stuck out her tongue, and continued the preparation.

She couldn't resist pressing her tongue to Sam's clit, and then sliding her tongue along the other woman's pussy, making them both cry out loudly in pleasure, even if Alex's cry was obviously muffled. Which was just a reminder that they could do something else if Sam got cold feet, mostly Alex just couldn't resist that pussy, and very nearly just kept licking it. But instead of just one, long, slow lick to Sam's twat Alex continued that long, slow lick all the way up the other girl's butt crack, her tongue inevitably sliding over her real target in the process. She then repeated the process over and over again, except ignoring the cunt in favour of the ass crack, but thankfully it continued to get very pleasant results. Namely her lover crying out, gasping, whimpering, and even moaning in pure pleasure.

Of course, all this was the easy part, given that Sam had already enjoyed a thorough rim job before. The real trick would be to see whether she could make her enjoy other forms of ass play, but if they were going to try that, it was only right to start off with a proven formula. So Alex continued licking that butt crack, gradually decreasing the range until she was just working on Sam's ass hole. Then she swirled around that cute little back door, instead of simply up and down, and even tried pushing her tongue inside it. Like before, she didn't get very far, but she got further than she thought she would be able to, definitely far enough to make a difference.

That rim job continued for a few long minutes after that, and then Alex replaced her tongue with a finger, briefly pausing to stick it into her mouth so it would be nice and wet. Both women then let out a soft cry of mostly pleasure as that finger was slowly pushed in up to the knuckle inside of Sam's ass. Alex then left it there for a few long seconds, allowing them to savour the sensation, and then pump that finger in and out, fucking Sam's ass with it. Oh yes, that hole was so tight. Which was incredibly exciting for Alex, but she worried it would mean that her friend couldn't take it. And worse, would force herself into a painful situation, just to try and please her.

Seemingly proving that point Sam moaned, "Alex, fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me please, before I lose my nerve."

"If you're not sure, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Alex pointed out softly, "I knew it was a bad idea. I, I just got carried away, and-"

"I want to do it." Sam interrupted firmly, blushing slightly as she added, "I, I want to give you my ass on our first date."

"Really?" Alex questioned sceptically.

"Really." Sam confirmed, promising softly, "There is no one I'd rather take my ass cherry."

"Okay then..." Alex chuckled wickedly, unable to resist such an offer, before quickly adding, "But promise you'll tell me if it becomes too much."

"I promise." Sam quickly promised.

"And spread your cheeks." Alex added softly as she pulled her finger out of that forbidden hole, "Show me just how bad you want it."

"Yes Mistress." Sam said mockingly, although those words retroactively felt kind of serious as she did as she was told.

Sam felt the urge to tell Alex to stop almost immediately as she felt the head of that dildo being pressed against her ass hole. She must have tensed up or something because it stayed there for a few long moments. Or maybe Alex was savouring the moment? Whatever the case, it gave her a few precious seconds to relax, only for her to tense up again as her most private hole began stretching for an invading object which was much bigger than a finger. Which was really dumb of her, but she just couldn't help it. It was simply automatic. Even though it only caused her more pain. But the more she made that mistake, the more Sam was determined to do this, to the point that she was actually annoyed that Alex checked up on her.

"Sam?" Alex began cautiously.

"I'm fine, just do it." Sam Insisted.

There was a long pause, Alex clearly wanting to tell Sam to relax, and knowing that was obvious, and saying it would only insult Sam's intelligence. Thankfully her friend managed to avoid that urge, and instead slowly but surely caused Sam's ass hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until the head of the strap-on slid through her anal ring and into her bottom, making it official, Sam had just lost her back door cherry. She, she had lost her anal virginity. To a woman, no less. Oh God, she had lost it to Alex! Alex Danvers had just popped her anal cherry. On their first date! Oh God, this was so twisted on so many levels... and honestly, Sam kind of loved it. Far more than she ever thought she would. 

Inevitably, there was pain, Sam unable to stop herself from crying out loudly, and then whimpering softly, but equally pathetically. But it more or less faded, thanks to Alex pausing while she relaxed, and the forementioned words to echo through her head as she focused on what exactly had just happened. Which was more or less the same thing when Alex slowly began pushing inch, after inch, after inch of strap-on cock into Sam's back hole and deep into her back passage. God, it felt like it would never end. And honestly, she kind of hoped it wouldn't. Well, she could have definitely done without the pain, but the mental stimulation was worth it, an Sam trusted that Alex had been telling the truth, and it would get better from here on out.

While Alex was being her usual perfect and considerate self throughout this, Sam kind of wished she wouldn't be. That she would point out what a giant slut Sam was being. How she had given her ass up on the first date. Fuck, she had even told that first date that they could do anything she wanted. God, that must've sounded so desperate. And now this first date, this woman, was taking something from her which she could never get back. One of her precious firsts, probably the last she had to give. And now, whenever she sat down, she was going to think about Alex Danvers. Oh God, just taunting herself with these thoughts was hot. Although to her delight, Alex seemed to be enjoying herself even more, given the way that when Sam finally looked back at her friend. Alex seemed fascinated by what was happening in front of her.

Alex wasn't just fascinated, she was consumed by the sight of inch after inch of her big dick sliding through Samantha Arias's most private hole and deep into the bowels of the former super villain. Of course it wasn't fair to consider Sam a former super villain, but in that moment it was hard not to think of the terrifying Reign, who had beaten the mighty Supergirl to a pulp, now bent over and spreading her cheeks so that Alex could get the best look possible of taking her ass cherry. But more importantly, this was her friend, Sam Arias, and Alex was desperately trying to listen out for signs that she couldn't take any more of this abuse, but she was worrying that she was missing it, because she was just so fascinated by the beautiful sight directly in front of her.

It was weird to think of it as beautiful, considering which hole was being taken, but Alex couldn't deny in that moment that was the way she felt. Oh yes, Samantha Arias had never looked more beautiful than when she was bent over and spreading her cheeks for a butt fucking. And her hole looked gorgeous stretching for that cock, allowing inch after inch of it inside her most private orifice. Alex's cock! Yes, it wasn't real, but the mental high that Alex was getting from this surely had to make this close enough. And it certainly felt that way when her thighs finally came to rest against those cute little ass cheeks, announcing every single inch of the dildo was buried deep within Sam Arias's butt.

There was a particularly long pause as Alex savoured the moment, and just the thought of it, for what felt like an eternity. Of course, just like the initial anal penetration, when she had officially taken Sam Arias's butt cherry, Alex also paused to allow her friend to relax, and allow the other woman to get used to it. Which was the least she could do, after Sara had done the same for her. God, Sara! She had an amazing ass, and Alex would forever regret not returning the favour, and getting a piece of it. Hell, she wanted the whole damn thing. Just like she had the whole of Samantha Arias in that moment. Oh yes, her dear friend Sam had been nice enough to give herself completely to Alex, and in a way she'd never given herself before, and it was up to Alex to make it worth it.

Desperately wanting to do that Alex took a calming breath, and as slowly as she possibly could began pulling her cock out of Sam's butt hole, and then when she was about half way out pushing all the way back in. She then repeated the process over and over again, officially starting to butt fuck another woman, for the first time in her life. To butt fuck Sam. Oh God, Alex was butt fucking Sam Arias! Fucking her in the butt, fucking her butt, butt fucking her, those words echoing in Alex's poor little mind as she again became fascinated by her strap-on, this time watching it sliding in and out of the other woman's most private hole, initially being unaware of what kind of reaction that was causing, except when it became deafening.

Sam had hoped this would be bearable, maybe even to the point were they could do this again. For Alex's benefit, of course, not her own. No, she wasn't one of those girls. An up the butt girl. Or at least, she hadn't thought she was, but maybe she should know better than to tempt fate, as Alex Danvers had a habit of turning her world upside down, and introducing her to pleasure she never knew she could enjoy. Or just never knew about at all. Ass play was the main one, the rim job, anal fingering and even the initial butt stuffing, making Sam hopeful that maybe, just maybe if Alex fingered her pussy and said the right words she would be able to cum from this, a massive step up to what she thought she would get, and a huge push into them doing this again.

However, apparently she had underestimated Alex's skills as a butt fucker, or her own body's responsiveness to anal sex. Probably both, as not only was the initial rectum stuffing a lot more bearable than Sam thought it would be, but when the sodomy officially got underway the pain faded away embarrassingly quickly, and worse was replaced by a growing sensation of pleasure. Which of course made Sam blush fiercely. Oh God, she was one of those girls. She was an up the butt girl! Oh God, Sam was so embarrassed. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't, and after only a few minutes of gentle ass fucking Sam actually found herself moaning in pleasure. More accurately, she had been stifling whimpers and cries before this, but this was a loud, unmistakable moan of pleasure, and it got Sam to blush fiercely again.

Especially as this caused Alex to grin, and softly whisper, "You're enjoying this, huh?"

"Apparently." Sam blushed.

"Good." Alex said softly, before admitting, "Because I want you to like everything we do together."

"I do." Sam replied without hesitation, and then blushed, "Apparently."

Which caused Alex to chuckle, "Well then, let's see just how much we can make you enjoy this."

In turn, that caused Sam to quip softly, "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

"Yes." Alex cheeked with a wicked grin.

Which caused Sam to roll her eyes, and she opened her mouth to give another response, only for it to become lost in a loud cry of pleasure as Alex gently increased the pace. It wasn't even that much at first, but it was enough to leave Sam an incoherent wreck. Alex then lent down so that her breasts, and her rock hard nipples, were pressing into her back, while she reached around to use her hands to attack Sam's tits. For a few long seconds those hands gently caressed her tits, before one slid downwards to replace Sam's hand, and all she had to do was gently start rubbing her there, combined with the breast play and constant anal pumping, pushed her painfully close towards orgasm.

"Cum for me Sam, cum for me!" Alex softly pleaded directly into Sam's ear, nibbling on it a little in between soft encouragement, commands and even some taunting, "Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmmm, I love it when you cum for me. Mmmmmmmm, and I love your ass. Oh yeah, I love fucking it, mmmmmmmm, and making you cum from it. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, from cumming like a little anal slut, with my big dick in your tight little ass. Yesssssssss, cum like a nasty little up the butt girl. My up the butt girl. Oooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, oh fuck, be my nasty little up the butt girl, who cums all over my fingers! Oooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, cum for me Sam, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR ME, YOU BEAUTIFUL LITTLE UP THE BUTT SLUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMM FUCK!"

Those words combined with a slightly harder ass fucking made sure that Sam was on the edge of orgasm by the time two fingers were shoved into her needy little cunt. The additional penetration, send her crashing over the edge of a monster orgasm, which was somehow even more powerful than all the others Alex had given her. Or at least was equal to getting her pussy tongue fucked, again when she was on the edge of orgasm. And just like that experience she was allowed to cum over and over again, bringing Sam to the realization that while she might be an up the butt girl, that would be all right if she could be Alex Danvers's up the butt girl. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, before she became truly lost in the ecstasy she was receiving.

Alex definitely wanted Sam to be her up the butt girl. Oh yes, she wanted Sam Arias to be her anal loving slut, who couldn't get enough of it up the butt. Her cute little butt, which in that moment seemed to be made for fucking. Alex could definitely never get enough of fucking it. Of the feeling of Sam's well toned ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs with the force of each thrust, and the sound to echo throughout the room, along with her up the butt girl's whimpers and cries of ecstasy as she made her cum over and over again. And of course, the sheer joy of doing this to another woman. Of doing this to Samantha Arias. Her friend. Her lover. Her up the butt girl. God, this was so amazing.

Like before, Alex maybe got a little carried away with her encouragement, but Sam seemed too far gone to be offended by it. Or maybe even too far gone to register it. Although it must've been registering on some level, as it seemed to be having enough positive effect, and really, in that moment, that was all that mattered. Although, that wasn't just having positive reaction on Sam. No, for better or for worse, the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit, which combined with her in words, and the sheer joy of fucking another woman in the ass actually made Alex cum. And it wasn't as hard and frequently as Sam cummimg was right now, or Alex had when she was on the receiving end, but it was maybe the most weirdly satisfying experience of her life.

Confident that Sam had been thoroughly loosened up thanks to her orgasms, and probably too far gone to notice the difference, Alex lifted herself up, grabbed a firm hold of her friend's waist, and then started using every ounce of strength she had left to brutalize Sam's butt hole. Given the high pitch whimper her friend let out as she lifted herself upwards Alex briefly wondered if she was making a mistake, but the way she made the other woman continue cumming for her made her confident that she had made the right decision. Either way it felt like this was the only way she could continue. And maybe even she couldn't help it, that she was giving into something primal.

For better or for worse, that allowed her to keep going for quite a while, powering herself through orgasm after orgasm in the process. Of course her stamina was not unlimited, which was probably a good thing, as there was only so much abuse Sam's poor little ass hole could take. And they certainly seemed to be past what Sam could take, as she collapsed face down, whimpering into the bed sheets. Feeling really guilty about that Alex quickly removed the dildo from the other woman's back door, and then from her own body, before cautiously reaching for her friend. Thankfully Sam embraced her without hesitation, even burying her head into Alex's chest, and then snuggling into her.

Alex allowed them a few long seconds to enjoy the moment, and then she softly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm so much better than okay." Sam moaned, snuggling more into her lover.

"Yeah?" Alex grinned, feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, taking a deep breath before looking up and asking, "So, what are we going to do for a second date?"

This initially caused Alex to laugh, but just in case Sam misinterpreted that she told her, "Anything you want."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned softly.

"Yeah." Alex grinned back.

"Super." Sam teased, before snuggling back into her lover for a rest, before they had more fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

"So... I'm kind of dating Sam." Alex said, going for casual, but sounding unsure, so she clarified, "I mean, I am."

There was a brief pause and then Kara randomly said, "Water, wet."

"What?" Alex frowned.

"Sorry, I thought we were just stating the obvious." Kara teased with a beaming smile.

Alex stared daggers at her sister for a few long seconds, and then smirked, "You mean like the fact that your dating Lena?"

"What? Me, dating Lena Luthor? No, no, no, no, NO! We're just friends! Like... best friends. What would make you think that..." Kara protested, before weekly trailing off when she saw the look she was getting from her sister, and then she just sighed and blushed, "Okay, FINE! We're totally dating."

"Ah-ha, I knew it." Alex grinned smugly.

"No, you didn't." Kara whined, "You thought that we were dating like, months ago."

"Or pretty much since you met her." Alex added dryly.

"Yeah, that." Kara grumbled, before insisting, "But we weren't. We only just got together, like, a week ago. So all the stuff you teased me about, was just innocent best friends stuff."

"Uh-huh." Alex replied dryly.

"It was!" Kara insisted, blushing as she remembered a particular accusation, "And for the record, we never had sex in any of those places you said we did."

"Uh-huh." Alex replied dryly.

"We didn't!" Kara protested in disbelief, and way too loud for the little restaurant they were having lunch in.

"Uh-huh." Alex replied dryly.

"Seriously! We just had sex last night!" Kara blurted out without meaning to, and then covered her mouth, and blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh, what?" Alex's eyes went wide in realization of what had just been said, then quickly followed up with, "Kara, that's great. Wow. I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" Kara frowned, a little taken aback by this response.

"Of course." Alex insisted, "I've been there, so believe me, I know, that's a big step. And I'm glad we can talk about this. It's what being sisters is all about."

"Yeah?" Kara smiled softly.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed, "Tell me everything."

Which again caused Kara to blush, although after a brief pause, she realized Alex was just as mortified by the idea as she was, so she grinned teasingly, "Really?"

"Not, not the gory details. Obviously." Alex clarified, "Just overall feelings. You know?"

"I know." Kara beamed, initially struggling to find the words before beginning to babble so fast Alex could barely keep up, "Oh God Alex, it was magical! Like, I was so, so nervous, and I almost asked you for help, but... I just couldn't, you know? So, we just did it, and oh my Rao, Alex, it was amazing! Lena was so sweet, and kind, and patient, guiding me through it every step of the way. I felt so... safe. And loved. And cared for. Rao, I could just kiss her all night long, you know? Oh God, it's so... it's so new, and exciting. And not just the sex. I'm dating her! I'm dating my best friend. Oh Rao, I'm dating a girl! And it's just so... like... wow, you know?"

"Believe me, I know." Alex beamed.

"Was that what it was like with you and Sam? Or you and..." Kara asked brightly, before trailing off as she realized who she had almost mentioned.

"Yeah." Alex said softly, before clarifying, "Well, me and Maggie were never best friends, but she was the one to guide me through the first time, and she was definitely sweet, kind and patient. It made it so easy to fall in love with her. It wasn't the only reason, but it helped. And now..."

"Now you have Sam." Kara said softly, before realization hit, "Oooooooooh, only it's different, because now, you're like... the guide?"

"Exactly." Alex smiled, before confessing, against her better judgment, "And you know what? I like it. I like it a lot. I was so scared that I wouldn't be. Scared that I would screw it up. But... wow."

"That's great." Kara beamed, "In that case, I guess I'm proud of you too."

"You guess?" Alex teased.

"I am!" Kara corrected herself quickly, before groaning when she saw the look on her sister's face, "No fair, you're being mean to me when I'm trying to be supportive."

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you." Alex reached across the table and placed her hand over Kara's.

"I love you too." Kara beamed happily, the two sisters shared a smile for a few brief seconds, before she pointed out, "Look at us. Two queer girls living our best lives. I'm so proud of us."

"You guess?" Alex teased again.

"Oh don't even." Kara laughed, before raising a glass, "To us."

"To us." Alex parroted, touching her glass to Kara's, before the sisters took a sip of their drinks. Just then their phones buzzed, and given their jobs they were quick to reach for them, Alex groaning when she saw the news, and then told her sister, "You know I hate to cut these things short, but I have to go."

"Me too." Kara said sadly, and then quickly added, "Because I'm a reporter. And I have to go and report. You know?"

"I know." Alex said softly, before warning her sibling, "Just be careful. You're only human, you know?"

"Yeah... yeah, you too." Kara stammered in reply, and ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex thought nothing of Kara's awkward reply, as her sister had always been weird. Besides, she had much more pressing matters to attend to, namely a small group of alien terrorists causing havoc, not too far away from where she was trying to have a nice, normal sisterly lunch with Kara. Normally she didn't get there first, but she thought this might be the exception to the rule. But no, by the time she arrived Supergirl had things well in hand, although it looked like they had given her some trouble, as her face was busted up, but somehow still pretty, and her clothes were in tatters. Her cape in particular had been torn away, but that was just fine with Alex, as it gave her a great look at Supergirl's butt being hugged by that bright red miniskirt of hers.

She talked to some reporters first, giving Alex a chance to admire that goddess of a woman from afar. Part of her felt guilty for that, given that the DEO had worked with Supergirl in the past, and would likely do so again, and it was very unprofessional of her to stare at a work colleague, even if they didn't notice. Of course, she mostly felt bad because she had a hot date tonight with an extraordinary woman, one who Alex could feel herself falling for, if it hadn't happened already. Then again, there was nothing wrong with looking, right? Or at least there shouldn't be, so why did she feel like the wrong outweighed the right? It was all very confusing, especially as she had a weird flash of something she couldn't make sense of, just before Supergirl came over to her.

"Alex!" Kara initially beamed happily, before clearing her throat and offering in her more 'serious Supergirl' tone, "I mean, Agent Danvers, hi." 

For a few long seconds Alex just stared blankly at the superhero, and then she stammered apologetically, "H, hi."

Suddenly very concerned Kara asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex dismissed, and then when Supergirl gave her a look she explained, "It's just... have you ever thought there was something you're supposed too... I don't know, remember, but the thought was just out of reach? I don't know, maybe I just left my door unlocked or something. Anyway, the situation seems to be well in hand, so thank you."

Kara just stared at the other woman for a few long seconds, and then quickly babbled, "You're welcome, all in a day's work for Supergirl."

"If you say so." Alex shrugged, and then after a brief pause, asked "Was there anything else?"

"What, no... no, I'll see you later." Kara blathered unconvincingly, before adding without thinking, "Good luck on your date."

"How did you know I had a date?" Alex frowned.

"Erm, lucky guess?" Kara offered lamely, really not used to having to lie to her sister.

There was a brief pause, and then Alex questioned, "Wait... did you over hear me and Kara at lunch? Because I get it, if you did. You have to eat. But it's rude to eavesdrop."

Another brief pause, then Kara nodded, "Yes, yes... that's what happened. I just couldn't resist overhearing. Sorry."

"It's okay, I get it." Alex grumbled, before realization hit, "Wait, does that mean you know about Kara and Lena?"

"Yes..." Kara cautiously admitted, and then questioned, "Why?"

"Well, are you okay?" Alex questioned, before elaborating when Supergirl continued staring blankly at her, "It's just, the way you two were staring at each other, I wondered if the three of you were in some kind of weird love triangle, or something? Or maybe like... a throuple?"

"Alex! No! No, I wasn't staring! And Lena wasn't either. I told you, we're not oblivious love struck teens. We're just..." Kara complained, before realizing she was saying too much, and then just blurting out, "God, you always do this!"

With that last bizarre statement Kara shot up into the sky and out of sight, leaving Alex shaking her head and grumbling, "God, what happened to make her so confused and oblivious?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For the rest of the day, at least whenever she had a free moment from the usual chaos, Alex thought back to that last conversation with Supergirl, and tried to make sense out of it, but just couldn't. Ultimately she just had to be happy that Supergirl didn't seem mad about Kara and Lena being a thing, especially as she had other things to deal with. And then, just when it looked like she got everything sorted and was going to make her date, there was another crisis, forcing her to cancel. Which also broke her heart, because she had been looking forward to it ever since Sam was forced to leave her place a few nights ago, and they hadn't seen each other since. Although it turned out to be for the best, as Sam was busy too. Or was that just an excuse to make Alex feel better? It was impossible to tell, and quite frankly, Alex had other things to worry about.

Proving herself the perfect girlfriend, and way too good for Alex, Sam offered her the chance to swing by her place after work, as long as it wasn't too late, so at least they could see each other. Honestly, it helped Alex push through the last few hours of the day, and the ride back to the Arias's residence. She did the responsible thing of texting Sam when she was on her way, who texted back that the door would be unlocked. Not something Alex approved of, normally, but it did help that she could simply open the door, and then close and lock it behind her without having to wait around. Then Sam Arias came around the corner and smiled at her, and suddenly her previous wariness was forgotten.

"Honey, you're home." Sam beamed.

"Uh-huh." Alex hummed in agreement, before teasing, "What, living out a housewife kink?"

"No." Sam blushed and looked away, which she hated herself for, as it was very telling. She then quickly added, as Alex smirked at her, "It's just... I'm not used to having a date to cook for, and... it's kinda nice."

"You're kinda nice. More than, even." Alex said softly, "Seriously, thank you. I'm sure your day was equally as stressful."

"Maybe, but no one tried to kill me, so... you win." Sam quipped.

"Please, I'll take killer aliens over horny and condescending old men any day." Alex quipped back, before following Sam into the kitchen, "And you got the food, so you win."

"It's fast food?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's perfect." Alex grinned.

The two women shared a laugh, and then tucked into their 'feast', while sharing some disarming casual conversation. It was so sweet, domestic, and Alex loved it so much. Especially as she couldn't remember smiling this much with anyone else, at least since the last time they were together. Or when... when things had been good between her and Maggie. Something which still hurt to think about, but it was getting easier and easier every day, mostly thanks to Sam Arias. Something which Alex was determined to thank her for every day. And for today, the food. And she kind of got the vibe that Sam was hoping to be thanked, leading to the obvious question...

"So, is Ruby here?" Alex questioned softly.

"She's at a sleepover." Sam explained softly, blushing slightly as she admitted, "Which was her idea, by the way."

"Was it now?" Alex grinned. 

"Yeah." Sam admitted bashfully, "She's already so invested in this relationship working out, and it honestly scares me. But in a good way. I just-"

"Don't want her to get hurt, I get it." Alex said softly, knowing that they were talking about more than Ruby's feelings.

"She... she also said..." Sam blushed, revealing to defuse the tension in the air, "I should do anything to keep you."

"Anything?" Alex grinned, enjoying the blush on Sam's face for a few long seconds, before offering her hand, "Well, we better not disappoint her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

In response Sam just smiled shyly, and took her hand, and allowed herself to be led towards the bedroom. Then her Mom instincts kicked in, and she insisted they clear up first. Or at least wash their hands. Which made Alex groaned, but it was the responsible thing to do, and didn't take long. Plus, it helped that towards the end they locked eyes, and then just fell into a gentle kiss, which gradually got more heated as they headed to Sam's bedroom. As she was unfamiliar with the terrain, Alex managed to bumped herself and Sam against a lot of things on her way to her destination, but ultimately, they made it there in one piece, and stripped each other of their clothes along the way, so when they fell into the bed, it was their naked bodies which were pressing together.

Which was always a tremendous thrill, especially because Sam landed on her back, and Alex landed on top of her. They did this with such force it would probably wind most people, but Sam wasn't even phased and just kept kissing Alex back. It was a reminder that this girl was Kryptonian, and even though being separated from Reign had depowered her somewhat, there was definitely still some lingering strength and stamina. Something which had proven to be very, very good thing for them both, as they continued having some very adult fun together, the DEO Agent grinning as she grinded down onto the body beneath her, broke the kiss, and started kissing her girlfriend's neck.

However, after a few long seconds, Sam gasped, "Wait!"

Immediately Alex lifted her head up so she could look Sam directly in the eye, while she asked, "What?"

"I, I want to be the one who, you know..." Sam stammered, before closing her eyes, taking a deep and calming breath, and then opening her eyes and telling her lover, "I want to go down on you?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes went wide, and she tried to manage her expectations, while gently asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sam replied softly, and then when that wasn't enough for the other woman, given the look on her face, Sam insisted, "Really I do. We've been having sex for a week, it's way over due."

Alex gave her a look, then pointed out softly, "It's not a matter of owing me something, especially not by a certain date."

"I know. It was just a turn of phrase." Sam insisted, before adding, "I want to do this. I promise. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

There was a brief pause, then Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." Sam beamed in response.

Before they could get lost in repeats of the word 'okay' Sam suddenly flipped their positions, enough to make Alex gasp into their latest kiss, which lasted a few long seconds, until Sam broke it, and started kissing Alex's neck. That was the easy part, and unsurprisingly the Kryptonian lingered there for a few long seconds, probably trying to have the courage to go lower. Something that Alex could definitely understand, given that it was not that long ago that she had been the exact position. She just hope that Sam would be just as stubborn as she had been, pushing through any fear and anxiety, and just doing it. And not even for her own selfish enjoyment. No, she just wanted her lover to do it, so she wouldn't have this first time hanging over her anymore. Over both of them, for that matter. Because she was anxious too, but had faith that it would work out.

Sam liked to think the same thing, but she couldn't help be nervous, especially as the big moment was getting closer and closer. Although that wasn't the only reason why she was lingering on Alex's neck, as also, she just wanted to tease her a bit. It was the same reason why, when she finally came out of her comfort zone, she didn't just go straight for the other woman's pussy so she could get this over with. No, if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right, and that meant a slow, gentle build-up. So Sam slowly kissed her way down Alex's chest, up one of her boobs, and eventually sticking out her tongue and cautiously sliding it over a nipple. This was actually something she hadn't done before, as her time with men had been restricted to a few fumbles in the dark with her boyfriends back when she had been a teen.

Compared to what came later, this wasn't so scary, and she was immediately emboldened by Alex crying out softly in pleasure. Then she continued making those soft cries, gasps and whimpers as Sam took that nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, before repeating the same process with the other breast. She even had the presence of mind of kissing her way back and forth, and slowly adding her hands into the mix, pushing whatever boob she was working on more firmly into her mouth, and playing with whatever nipple wasn't being worked over by her lips and tongue. Admittedly, this was taking a cue from what Alex had done to her before, but still, she deserved at least some credit. Which again, she continued getting, thanks to the sounds Alex was making.

It was possible those sounds were being exaggerated to boost Sam's confidence, but she was as sure as she could be that wasn't the case, and she was simply doing a good job. And either way, it didn't matter, as the result was the same. Namely Sam just able to relax, and just enjoy the experience of worshiping Alex's body for a change. Because she loved all the things Alex had done to her, but they had left her feeling guilty. Made her feel like she was leaving Alex to do all the hard work, and that wasn't fair. Besides, she really wanted to return the favour. Something she became so lost in she didn't realized just how long she been doing it until she got a little push to move on to the next, and scariest, stage.

"Lower!" Alex whimpered softly, before clarifying, "Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, please Sam, baby, go lower. Lick me! Lick my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, Lick it! I know it can be scary, mmmmmmmmm, and if you want to stop, at any time, that's okay. But... if you're gonna do it, please, let it be now. Please? Oh yes, good girl, that's it, mmmmmmmm, good girl. That's sooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd, ah fuck! You were doing such a good job before, and I know you're going to be amazing at this. Oh baby, oh yes, please do it. Please? Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss! Oh Sam! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

When Alex started to talk Sam actually blushed, realizing just how long she had lingered on her lover's nipples. Then she felt kind of proud to get that reaction, but it sounded like Alex really needed her. Alex needed her! Oh God, Sam loved the sound of that. In fact, it was a thought which pushed her to go lower, but again, not to rush it by diving her head straight down. No, she began slowly and gently kissing her way down the soft yet firm flesh beneath her, this time down Alex's flat stomach, until her mouth was hovering over her final destination. Something which made the other woman whimper with frustration, but if she complained Sam would be only too happy to point out, this was simply giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Alex was hyper aware that this was Sam's revenge against her, because she had been in the exact same position with Maggie. And of course, this was the first time she had been this exact position since Maggie. Because sure, there had been Sara, but that had been a frantic one night stand, with their feelings involved. And Sara hadn't been nearly this patient. Not like Sam. No, Sam went nice and slow, and it was a little hard to tell whether that was from nervousness, or simply trying to do a good job, or both. Well, nervousness was almost certainly a factor, which was why Alex was reluctant to give her lover a push. But eventually she did, and eventually it paid off in the form of Sam sticking out her tongue, and getting her first taste of pussy.

Which had both women closing their eyes, and letting out a cry. The difference was that Alex's cry was deafening in the otherwise silent room, the DEO Agent throwing her head back as she received a sudden jolt of pleasure. Meanwhile Sam's cry was completely drowned out, but Alex could feel it against her pussy, especially as the other woman initially paused the lick, and then followed through with it, while moaning, which was a very positive sign. There was then a brief pause, which Alex wasn't sure what to make of, before Sam started repeating the process over and over again, settling into giving her a long, slow pussy licking, which kind of made it hard to think.

So for a few long minutes Alex just allowed herself to savour the moment, and everything that made this so amazing. Which was mostly the feeling, but there was definitely something to be said for looking in between her legs, and seeing long hair and a very feminine body, reminding her that she was having gay sex. Lesbian sex. Something that she wished she knew she wanted sooner, because she loved every second of it. Then again, maybe if she had known sooner, she wouldn't have found herself in this position with Sam Arias, and that thought hurt. Just as the thought that this was Sam Arias who was licking her cunt, and seemingly content in doing so, made her overwhelmingly happy. Maybe a little too happy, especially when combined with the thoughts that was adding to it.

Initially Alex dismissed it as inexperience, and soon Sam would realize exactly what she was doing. Then she realized that Sam knew exactly what she was doing, and that was why she wasn't stopping. Which again, made her feel so good, she could feel herself approaching orgasm already. The fact that Sam Arias was lingering her tongue over her clit at the end of each lick. But was she doing that because she wanted to get this over with, or she just wanted to make Alex feel good? There was a chance it was the former, in which case Alex really should keep her mouth shut, but against her better judgment she just couldn't help but ask for more time, so she would enjoy this for that much longer.

"Slow down, please, please slow down!" Alex abruptly moaned, and then so Sam wouldn't get the wrong idea quickly added, "I love what you're doing, mmmmmmmm, but if you keep that up, I'm going to cum, and I don't want too. Not yet. No, mmmmmmmmm, I want to enjoy this moment with you, for just a little bit longer, okay? If it's not, we can make this quick, but, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I'd really like this to last. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it, mmmmmmmm, that's exactly it, ooooooooooh, lick me nice and slow, nice and slow, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Oh Sam! Oh fuck! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sam had got so caught up in the moment that she hadn't really realize what she was doing, and had to stop herself from apologizing for her actions, as Alex might take it the wrong way. Or worse, it could ruin the moment. So instead she just did as she was told, slowing down the speed of her licks, and more importantly, starting to ignore Alex's clit. Not completely, but mostly. Which had the side effect of giving her lover less pleasure, she knew from experience, mostly from Alex, that delaying the satisfaction made it that much more satisfying. For both of them. And it allowed her to do this for longer, and thus truly show her appreciation for everything that Alex had done for her.

Not that long ago, probably only a few minutes, actually, she wouldn't have been sure she could do this, but now it was like a weight was off her shoulders. Because it was. She loved Alex Danvers. Was fully in love with this amazing, thoughtful, caring, beautiful woman, who deserved the world, and Sam would never, ever be good enough for her. But what if she couldn't perform one of the most key parts of lesbian sex? Or worse, what if she just didn't like it? Then surely they would have to break up, because Alex deserved much better than that. But from the very first lick Sam loved the taste of pussy. Or at least, Alex's pussy. And either way, she really enjoyed lying there, and slowly pleasing her lover with her tongue. Just like she had been pleased.

Maybe a little too much, as again, she had got carried away, but surely, that was a good thing? Because sure, this alone didn't 100% prove that she was a lesbian, or even queer, but when combined with everything else meant that Sam was at least pretty sure this wasn't some kind of phase, and that she and Alex had a genuine shot of being happy together. One she really, really didn't want to mess up. Which was why she listened carefully for any more instructions from the more experienced lesbian, desperately not trying to make the same mistake twice. It was very, very hard though, as she found this weirdly relaxing, despite the fact that everything about this was just so overwhelming.

Perhaps the hardest part about slowing down, was that it meant less yummy cunt cream. Then again, it also gave her a chance to savour what she did get with every single lick. It also made her anticipate what was to come. Alex's cum! Girl cum. Which before she had worried about tasting, but if she loved pussy juice, then there was at least a good chance that she would at least like girl cum, if only because it was Alex's girl cum. God, she really did love Alex. And she loved making Alex moan for her. Moan, gasp, whimper and cry out for her in pure pleasure with every stroke of her tongue. Also it provided wonderful encouragement, which Sam just couldn't get enough of.

Alex continued making those sounds, although it wasn't a conscious decision. She had considered muffling her sounds of enjoyment in case the very feminine sounds put Sam off, but if they did, better to know ASAP. Besides, she had been far more worried about the other parts of this act. Luckily, Sam continued to be wonderful, even licking her slowly when asked. Which was heavenly, although ironically Alex did have some buyer’s remorse, as she already found herself aching for an orgasm. Of course that was a very, very good problem to have right now, and considering she had wanted this for so long, the DEO Agent was more than happy to hold back as much as possible. Even if it did become a little painful towards the end.

Sadly, that it meant she no longer stared and happily at the beautiful sight of Sam Arias in between her legs and passionately lapping away at her needy little cunt. Or close her eyes as it just made the feeling more intense. Instead she stared up at the ceiling and tried desperately to think unsexy thoughts, and biting her lip to try and stop her from begging for more. Which worked for a little while, but it was only a matter of time before it all became too much. Especially because, proving that she was a natural, Sam started cautiously increasing the attention to her clit again, while shyly looking up at Alex for approval. Approval Alex could no longer resist giving.

"Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, that's it baby, lick my clit!" Alex cried out joyfully, "Now is definitely the time to do that. Oh God yeah, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, just like that! Just like fucking that, ooooooooooh baby! Oh Sam! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, oh no! No, don't make me cum! Not just yet, mmmmmmmmm, or do, if you want. But... I want this to last. Oh God, I've been waiting so long, soooooooooooo long, mmmmmmmmm, for this, and now... ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I just wanna, I just wannna, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd!"

With very little encouragement Sam started focusing on her clit, which rendered Alex incoherent for a while. Especially considering Sam wasn't just the lingering on her clit at the end of each lick. No, the other woman was exclusively using her tongue on her most sensitive area, even taking the clit into her mouth so she could lick and suck on it with increasing fierceness, until Alex was as close to orgasm as she could get without actually receiving one. Which made her want to beg for more, but she was struggling to form the words to say it. Thankfully, either because she sensed that, or because she got carried away again, Sam effortlessly made Alex cum for her. And whatever the case, Alex loved her for it.

As soon as it hit Alex's eyes went wide, and then she threw her head back to let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy. That was definitely an acceptable way to encourage Sam to keep going. But what was less acceptable was clamping her thighs tightly around Sam's head, and burying her hands into that beautiful brunette hair, so she could push the other girl's face as deep into her pussy as it would go. However, there was just something that Alex couldn't help, especially as she was rocked with incredible climax after incredible climax. Luckily, instead of putting Sam off it seemed to have the opposite effect, and it only pushed her to keep Alex on cloud nine for what felt like a blissful eternity.

Sam kind of felt like she was on cloud nine too, as pretty much all her previous fears about being with another woman were washed away, and she actually made Alex Danvers cum for her. God, that was an amazing thing to think. Especially as the orgasm got such a strong reaction. Admittedly it became difficult to breathe, but that was worth it to return some of the amazing pleasure, which Alex had been giving her. And best of all, it meant that Sam's whole entire world was Alex Danvers. It was all she could see, all she could smell, and most of all, all she could taste, and Sam loved every part of it. Which was still kind of a relief, even though she had now been expecting it.

Ever since she first tasted pussy the chances of her liking girl cum had increased by about a million and Sam was so glad that she didn't just like it, she loved it. Sadly, the only downside to the strong reaction she got from making Alex Danvers cum was most of that heavenly liquid ended up covering her face instead of going in her mouth, and sliding down her throat into her belly where it felt like it belonged. Then again, there was something to be said for having her face covered in girl cum, as it marked her as a pussy loving lesbian. Or pussy loving bisexual, or whatever. Although, that didn't stop her from trying to swallow more cum the next chance she got, and being very pleased with herself when she succeeded.

Mostly by covering the entrance to Alex's pussy with her mouth, although even then, for better or for worse she wasn't fast enough to get it all. But that was okay, because considering this was the first time, she swallowed a decent amount, and more importantly, that meant she made Alex cum more than once, and thus would be returning the favour. At one point, she even got to shove her tongue directly into that hot little hole, and fuck the other woman with it. Oh God, She got to tongue fuck another woman! Alex Danvers! She got to tongue fuck Alex Danvers! Fuck Alex Danvers's pussy with her tongue, and make the secret agent cum for her. Some combination of those words echoed in Sam's mind to the point where she thought she was going to cum. Or possibly pass out from that thought, and the lack of oxygen.

Luckily before that she was pulled upwards, and given just enough time to breathe in between kisses. Admittedly it was a shame that she wasn't allowed to cum herself, but cumming by simply humping the bed and the thoughts in her head couldn't compare to what Alex Danvers could do to her. Besides, it was kind of enough for her, at that moment for them to come down from their highs, while frantically making out. Especially as Alex was getting to taste herself, her own girl cum and pussy cream, on her lips and tongue, and her mouth, making her more eager for an orgasm. Then Alex pulled away, and they shared a chuckle, before the other woman kissed her neck, again making her even more eager to cum.

Then Alex growled into Sam's ear, "I want your ass!"

"It's yours." Sam moaned without hesitation, "It's yours to fuck."

Alex growled lustfully, then pulled away to retrieve her strap-on. After she grabbed hold of it she turned her attention back to her girlfriend, and then practically drooled, as without having to be asked Samantha Arias pushed her cute little butt into the air, and pointed it directly at the DEO Agent. Something that Alex found herself staring at as she stepped into the straps of the harness, pulled it up her thighs, and then tighten it around her waist. Then she quickly covered it in lube, while getting behind her pray. God, she just wanted to shove it all the way in, but Sam was still new to this, so that would have been unkind. Besides, she could think of at least one more thing to prepare for this which would be fun.

"Just to state the obvious, you did an amazing job at eating me out." Alex said softly.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled softly.

"Yeah..." Alex confirmed with a soft smile of her own, "And if you want me to eat yours, just say the word, and I'd be happy too."

"Is that what you want?" Sam questioned softly.

"I want to make you cum as hard as possible." Alex said, "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is the best way..."

With that Alex grabbed hold of Sam's butt cheeks and pull them wide apart, exposing her target. Namely Sam's ass hole, which she gave one long, slow lick, followed by several more slightly faster licks. She also spit on to that forbidden hole, and eventually swirled her tongue around it. Basically, whatever she could to make sure this was a nice, long, passionate rim job. And just like all those other times, this caused her lover to cry out joyfully. Also whimper, gasp and moan. God, Alex loved hearing those sounds. And she loved the taste of girl butt. Not nearly as much as she loved the taste of pussy, but it was still pretty yummy, especially in light of what she was about to do.

Eventually though she had to pick up her game, starting by literally pushing her tongue into Sam's ass, and fucking her with it. She didn't get very far, but about as far as she did the first time, which was pretty amazing given the now multiple pounding she'd now inflicted upon this tight little hole. It was probably because she was Kryptonian her ass remained virgin tight, which was a definite bonus for the person butt fucking her. Luckily, Sam claimed to get a thrill out of it too, which made Alex wonder, was Supergirl the same way? Did she have someone to fuck her ass? Was she always going to be virgin tight? And did they both enjoy it as much as she and Sam did? Which led to a lot of little fantasies, despite what an amazing girlfriend she had, and what that amazing girlfriend was doing for her now.

Trying her best not to think about Supergirl, and instead concentrate on her precious Super Sam, Alex finally replaced her tongue with her fingers, slowly pushing one, and then two into that tight little fuck hole. Which thankfully had them both crying out in pure pleasure both times, the difference being that Sam continued whimpering and even moaning in at least initially pure pleasure as she was anally fingered. Well, Alex was hoping for happy sounds to come, but unsurprisingly they were drowned out by the alien. But they were there, as Alex thoroughly enjoyed the tightness she felt, and of course, the fact that she was making the other girl feel good just with this simple act.

Of course, eventually Alex asked softly, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Sam moaned softly.

"What was that?" Alex teased.

"Yes please, mmmmmmmm, fuck me Alex! Ooooooooooooh shit, fuck my butt." Sam cried out.

"Good girl." Alex purred softly, pulling out her fingers, before ordering, "Now turn over. Oh yes, on your back, so I can fuck you like that."

"Really?" Sam questioned nervously.

"Unless you don't want too." Alex quickly backtracked, and then after a long moment of silence cautiously added, "But... I'd really, really, really love to be able to see that pretty face of yours... and stare into your eyes, as I take you. As I stuff your tight little Kryptonian booty full of cock, and ass fuck you. I just... I think it would be hot."

Sam Arias was a bottom. That had never been more clear than when with just a slight push she did as she was told, and after a few brief seconds of being unsure what to do with her legs she practically melted when Alex grabbed them and firmly put them over her shoulders, taking complete control over the situation. Oh God, Sam never imagined herself being so submissive. Or loving it so much. Then again, which she loved it this much with anyone else? Would it come this naturally, or would it feel so right? She severely doubted it, especially as she got the same feeling from a dildo pressed against her ass hole, and slowly beginning to stretch it. Well, it was either that, or she was just a natural anal whore. Then again, maybe both were true?

Whatever the case Sam cried out in a mixture of joy and anticipation as her butt hole began stretching for that invading object. She then whimpered, gasped and cried out with more anticipation, but an increasing level of pain, as her most private hole just kept stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until finally it allowed the head of that big strap-on cock to slide through her anal ring and into her ass. Alex's big strap-on cock! Alex's cock. That's what was inside her right now. It didn't matter it wasn't flesh and blood, as far as Sam was concerned, it was Alex Danvers, which was a thought she had throughout anytime she had that dildo inside her. That thought, mostly combined with incredible pain, had her shooting her head back to let out an extra loud cry, and closing her eyes, which was apparently a big no-no.

"No, look at me!" Alex ordered firmly in her commanding DEO Agent voice, before quickly softening her tone, "Please? Oh please baby, open your eyes and look at me. And keep them open. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, I want to be able to look into the eyes of my Super Sam as I fuck her hot little ass, and remind her that she's my little anal slut."

Again, Sam Arias proved that she was a total bottom by quickly obeying, even though she was deeply embarrassed. She had been looking at Alex before this, but her main focus had been on her stretching back door. Well, it was hard not for her focused to be more and more of her rectum being forced to stretch as it was invaded by strap-on cock, but this time their eyes locked firmly together, meaning that Sam did her best to concentrate on that. Concentrate on just how much Alex was loving it. The desire of the other woman had for it. And the desire she had for defiling her most intimate orifice. Which probably shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was. So much so, that Sam almost didn't notice when Alex's hips came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was once again buried in her bowels.

Ironically, the main giveaway was the fact that Alex grinned wickedly, her eyes lighting up, making Sam hyperaware of what was happening, and maybe more importantly, what was about to happen. Of course Alex allowed Sam a few long minutes to recover from this obscene violation, and for both of them to savour the moment. Although it didn't feel like that long before the other woman started thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the big dildo to slide in and out of that tight little ass hole, and thus officially start the sodomy. Oh God, Alex Danvers was officially butt fucking Sam Arias! Oh fuck! And it didn't feel like that long before whatever pain there had been faded into discomfort, and then all she felt was pleasure. And staring into the eyes of her lover was a big part of that.

Alex broken her own rule more than once, especially after the ass fucking officially began. She just couldn't help it, because she loved staring into Sam's beautiful eyes, but there were just so many wonderful sights on display. Perhaps most of all, Sam's beautiful face awash with pleasure. Something Alex didn't feel too bad about taking the time to look at, considering her girlfriend occasionally did the same thing. But she also couldn't resist looking at those perky little titties bouncing with every thrust, and down to that wet little pussy of hers. She then looked past that, to where her cock was sliding in and out of that cute little back door. Admittedly she couldn't get the same look at it as when she was butt fucking the other girl from behind, but it was still really quite something.

Mostly though, she stared into Sam's eyes, and seeing her own desire reflected back at her. Of course, the difference was that desire was submissive, those pretty eyes pleading with Alex to give her more. To fuck her slutty little ass like the butt slut she was. To dominate her in this twisted way, and to make her cum. And yet, she also wanted to fuck her in the ass forever. Honestly, it was a tough choice, one that Alex struggled with for a while. Then she got the idea to hand the decision over to Sam in the most twisted way possible. So, after what felt like an eternity of gentle butt fucking, Alex suddenly kissed Sam to relax her, and then flip their positions so that she was on her back, and the alien was the one on top of her.

"Ride me! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ride me baby, mmmmmmmmm, ride me with your slutty little ass!" Alex ordered softly but firmly, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, ride me! Show me just how much you love this big dick in your ass. My big dick, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, ride it baby! Fucking ride that dick! Mmmmmmmmmm, that's so fucking hot, oh baby! My baby, ooooooooooooooh, my little Super Sam. Or should that be, super slut? Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, or better yet, super butt slut? Oh yes, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's what you are! My little super butt slut!"

To Alex's surprise and delight Sam didn't even need that much encouragement, before doing as she was told. She blushed, and initially looked away, but Alex let that go, as she was asking a lot from her usually prim and proper girlfriend. Oh yes, back when they first met, and pretty much ever since then, Alex could have never imagined that Sam Arias would enjoy such a perverted thing, let alone that one day she would be bouncing her cute little butt up and down her strap-on. But now here they were, and Alex was loving every second of it. More importantly, they both were. Something which was very clear from the sounds that the Kryptonian was making, and just how enthusiastically she was doing it.

For a few brief seconds Alex allowed herself to imagine whether Supergirl would be this eager to take it up the ass. It was something she found herself thinking whenever her thoughts drifted to the Girl of Steel. But, there was a difference between a healthy crush, and an unhealthy obsession, and Alex refused to slip into the latter. Especially when she had the perfect girl in front of her. Or at least, the perfect girl for her. Oh yes, Alex could not imagine anyone being more perfect for her in that moment then Sam Arias. Even her ex, who would have probably never subjected herself to this. Certainly not at the speeds and the force that the alien, who clearly had a little bit of Reign left in her, started using. Which may be Alex should have discovered, so this could last longer, but Sam was just enjoying it so much, that she did not have the heart to stop it. In fact, she did the exact opposite.

Sam would happily argue that she kept things slow and steady for at least a good number of minutes before speeding up. Admittedly, the first part of that was getting her bearings, and getting comfortable with the act, at least like this. She had done this once before with a guy, but that had been with his cock in her pussy, so this was very different. And yet, just like with the positions, it felt natural. Like her purpose in life was to take it up the butt in whatever position was required of her. That she was always meant to be Alex Danvers's personal anal slut. Or maybe just Alex Danvers's personal slut, and do whatever she wanted, no matter how perverse. Even this. Especially this? Oh yes, especially this, because she was that kind of slut. An up the butt slut.

It was thoughts like that which ultimately had Sam increasing the pace, slowly at first, but gradually building up to her full speed and strength. Then using more speed and strength than she thought she was capable of. Of course, that only came when it was a conscious decision. Before that, she had just been so lost in her thoughts and feelings that her body had gone into business for itself. Which was actually rather terrifying, given her history, and she awoke with a fright, half expecting to find her hand around Alex's neck. Instead the other woman was looking up at her with more love and encouragement than she ever thought she would find in another person, which both warmed her heart, and made her more desperate than ever before for an orgasm.

Of course, at the same time, she wanted this to last forever, so she was left unsure what to do for a few long minutes. In the process, she slid herself down just enough to stop herself from cumming, but left herself right on the edge, which was heavenly, and yet torturous, all at the same time. Which put her into a delirious state of lust, which made her very worried for Alex, who she wished would take charge of the situation. Tell her to stop, or at least slow down. Give them both a chance to enjoy this for longer. Maybe kiss again. And if Alex Danvers gave her an order, history told them that Sam would obey no questions asked. Especially if she used her commanding DEO Agent voice. And yet she did the exact opposite, namely, encourage her.

"That's it sweetie, ride me! Mmmmmmmmm, ride me just like that." Alex encouraged gleefully, "Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Oh fuck! Oh baby. Oh Sam, are you gonna cum? Do you wanna cum? Mmmmmmmmm fuck, do you want to cum with a dick in your ass? Huh? Does my Super Sam wanna be a super butt slut, and cum with a big fat dick in her tight little ass? Huh? Oooooooooooooh, I bet you do, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, so go ahead. Make yourself cum. Oh yes, cum for me! Cum for me Sam, cum for me, mmmmmmmmmm, cum like the slutty little anal whore you are! Oh yes, that's it baby, that's so hot! Sooooooooooo fucking hot, mmmmmmmmm, good girl. Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, good girl, good little butt slut, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AH FUCK!"

For better or for worse it didn't take much for Alex's words to have an effect, namely to make Sam bounce up and down, at what felt like lightning speed, brutalizing her poor little butt hole in the process. Something that she would assuredly be paying for later, but right now any soreness or difficulty sitting down seemed totally worth it, if it meant more of this incredible ecstasy she was receiving. And that was before she even came for the first of many times that night. When she did, the Kryptonian became a completely mindless anal whore, desperately trying to destroy her own ass hole if it meant just the slightest bit more pleasure. Even if it meant totally embarrassing herself in the process.

Alex was almost afraid of just how mindless Sam seem to become. Of course, she was used to fear, given her job, and was confident that she could talk Sam down if needs be. Then again, if Sam's inner Kryptonian was kicking in, and she had even half the strength of Supergirl or Reign, then they both might be in big trouble here. And the last thing she wanted to do was put Sam in a situation where she would hurt anyone... but the other woman just looked so happy in that moment. So carefree. So hot. And oh God, the other woman was just cumming so hard and frequently, that Alex didn't have the hard to put a stop to this. No, again, she found herself encouraging this behaviour.

She continued using her words to do this, but it was highly doubtful much of it was getting through to Sam at this stage, because she was obviously just so lost in brutalizing her own back door. So Alex started using a more physical way. Namely by thrusting upwards into the other woman's butt. Admittedly physical, maybe the wrong word for it, as the physical addition to the pace was very small, but it definitely did not go unnoticed by the alien. No, it definitely caused her eyes to light up. For a horrible moment, Alex thought that was going to be literally, but thankfully there were no laser beams, only Sam Arias squirting even more violently than before, against Alex's now drenched stomach.

It also made Alex cum harder too. Because of course, she could not have held back her own climaxes if she tried. Hell, she could have probably cum just from making this goddess cum. Or more accurately, watch this goddess make herself cum right in front of her, by using Alex's strap-on cock to do it. More accurately, using Alex's strap-on cock on her ass hole! Oh yes, Sam Arias was fucking herself in the ass, and loving every second of it. And now, both women were working together to make sure that Sam Arias got ass fucked as hard and as brutally as possible, those thoughts no doubt, echoing in the minds of both women as they became lost in the extremely twisted pleasure of anal sex.

Honestly, Alex had no idea how long they stayed like that, only that eventually Sam Arias collapsed on top of her, both women now completely exhausted from the butt sex. Alex was not sure she would ever move again, and yet a shockingly short time later Sam groaned softly, and then beginning to gently kiss Alex's neck and chest, while whispering words of affection. Or at least, Alex was pretty sure that was what they were, but Alex couldn't be sure, given they were in another language that she did not recognize, and she wasn't even sure that Sam knew she was doing it. Either way she was too exhausted to care, and soon enough the other woman was kissing her again, which restored at least some of her strength, and made her forget all about those words.

Sam would have been embarrassed about her behaviour ever since switching positions, and maybe she would be later. But, much later. Because right now, she was way too blissed out to be embarrassed. She was also too overwhelmed with feelings of gratitude and love towards Alex, hence all of the passionate kissing, especially when it came to pressing their lips together. However, it was not enough. Of course, it never would be. After all, how could Sam accurately thank Alex for the incredible climaxes she had just given her, let alone the other things outside it. Although, she did have an idea of how she could start. Something extra nasty, which she would have never considered before, but for Alex, she would do anything. Literally anything.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sam repeated a few times, in between pecks to Alex's lips, before finally breaking their latest kiss and smiling dreamily down at the other woman, "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"For fucking you in the ass, or..." Alex quipped.

"Everything." Sam confessed softly.

The two women shared a quiet moment, and then Alex smirked, "I can think of a few things."

"I bet you can." Sam laughed, before leaning in to whisper wickedly, "And so can I..."

"You don't have to do anything." Alex promised, and then trailed off, when she saw where the seemed to be heading, "I just... I... seriously? Wow. I... wow..."

That response of course caused Sam to smile against the soft skin she was kissing her way down, pausing only briefly to free herself from the dildo. Which admittedly was a little uncomfortable, and extremely weird, especially when the cock came completely out of her butt hole. Especially as her back door was left gaping open, making Sam feel like a total slut. Like the butt slut she was? Maybe. Which for better or for worse, was a turn on, and it only pushed her to follow through on her original plan. Namely kiss her way down Sam's body, and then take the strap-on which had just given her so much pleasure into her mouth. To go ass to mouth. Admittedly she hesitated before doing it, but she had just thought she would do anything for Alex, who clearly enjoyed this.

"Oh my God, baby... oh God!" Alex mumbled some combination of these words over and over again, before finally adding with a wicked smile, "Yessssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmmm, go ass to mouth for me! Oooooooooooh fuck, that's so hot. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it, suck my cock you naughty little slut. An ass to mouth slut! My little ATM slut. That's what you are, mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, that's what you are. Oh Sam, you're so good. So good to me. So good at sucking cock. Ah fuck! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, all the way down, all the way down that dick, ah fuck! Oh yeah! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Honestly, Sam barely even noticed the encouragement, especially at first, as she was far more preoccupied with sucking that strap-on, and of course, tasting her own butt. Thankfully that taste wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, It wasn't necessarily good, but it wasn't unbearable. And again, it was clear that she was making Alex happy, even if she couldn't understand the words she was saying. Then when she focused on them, they of course only pushed her to suck even more enthusiastically, to the point where she was pushing the dildo into her throat. Something that she had tried once, then promised herself never again. But again, this was different, because it was for Alex Danvers.

So she pushed herself to continue, getting impressively far down that dildo in the process. Of course she didn't get all of it, but she tried to make up for that by licking the base, which seemed to make Alex happy, so it was more than good enough for Sam. Then to her surprise, she found herself being pulled upwards, and then the other woman kissed her without any hesitation, tasting Sam's ass on Sam's lips and tongue, and in her mouth. Which was a taste Alex either liked, or she just loved Sam so much she didn't care, as that kiss remained deep and passionate. They then rested in each other's arms for a while, before seeing what other wicked fun they could have with each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers was happy. About this time last year she didn't think she'd ever be happy again, as that had been when she was breaking up with her first love, and it hurt more than a physical injury ever had. But then one thing had led to another with Sam Arias, her beautiful, wonderful, Super Sam, and now she was as happy as she'd ever been. She had been that happy for a while, but now the initial honeymoon phase was over, and she and Sam were settling into a groove, she was just as happy, if not more so, as it felt like she was on stable ground. Then, just as it felt like it couldn't get better, it did, as her sister found the same happiness that she did, albeit in an ironic place.

If Kara had started dating Lena Luthor when they first met, she would have freaked out, simply because of her last name. To be fair, it was unfounded, as everyone else in Lena's family had proven to be enemies of anyone associated with Supergirl, which included Kara, for some reason. But Lena had proven time and again to be the one good member of her family, and deeply cared for Kara in a way that perhaps no one else ever had, even Alex. And it didn't hurt that she was a woman, meaning that both the Danvers sisters had something else they could bond over. And well, Alex had to admit, Lena was gorgeous. So much so, if things were different, she might have just made a pass at the good Luthor.

That thought always made Alex blush lately, but especially whenever she was in Lena's presence, as she was right now. Because after a series of unfortunate scheduling conflicts, and a lot of cancelled dates because of various crises, the four of them had finally been able to sit down to a double date. And it had gone far better than hoped, mostly thanks to Lena, of all people. Yes, Alex had been cautious about having dinner in one of the many mansions owned by the Luthors, but the food and drink was really top-notch, and the privacy couldn't be beaten. And it was so nice, just the four of them drinking, eating, and more drinking, while they talked about anything and nothing.

Having dinner at the end of a big table had been kind of weird, in this place which was ridiculously big for one person, but they spent most of that time snuggling together in the living room, which had two nice big couches. This allowed both siblings to snuggle up with their girlfriend, as they washed down the best meal of Alex's life with the best wine of her life. Perhaps inevitably, the subject of Supergirl came up. Alex was pretty sure she was the one to bring it up, although she wasn't sure why. Something had just been bugging her about the superhero for a while. And it could be her imagination, but Kara seemed to be almost uncomfortable with the conversation. Especially given the subject matter which Alex brought up next.

"So seriously Luthor, there was never anything going on between you two?" Alex pushed.

"Between me and Supergirl?" Lena grinned, trying and failing not to glance at Kara, "That is what I said, isn't it?"

"Ooooooooh, nicely dodged." Sam teased, adding before taking another sip of wine, "How very political if you."

"I know, right." Alex grumbled, "You're not on the record, and none of us are wearing a wire. Honest. So just ask the question. Please?"

"How can I be certain of that, unless you take off your clothes?" Lena said flirtatiously.

"Lena!" Kara snapped, and glared at her girlfriend.

"I was just teasing, my love. I didn't mean anything by it." Lena promised, looking at Kara directly while doing so, and then kissing the forehead of her lover, and then turning her attention back to Alex, and answering the question to avoid suspicion, "Was I attracted to her? Of course. Who wouldn't be? She's a fucking goddess. But Kara Danvers, God, Kara Danvers is my world. She has been ever since she walked into it, and filled it with light and happiness, the type of which I had long ago given up on. The type of which I never thought I deserved, but always longed for. No attraction to a God-like being could ever change that. I love your sister far too much for that."

There was a brief pause, and then Kara softly whispered, "I love you too."

The happy couple shared a smile, and a soft kiss, which Sam thought was beautiful, but she also couldn't resist stirring the pot a little, "I never thought she was all that."

"Really?" Alex frowned in surprise.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, trying not to smile, or notice Kara shaking her head with a panicked expression on her face, "I mean, is she hot, sure. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone here would fuck her, given half the chance. As long as we weren't in committed relationships, of course. But she's kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Kara groaned, hating to push, and regretting it already, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"Nothing." Sam said, pretending like she was dropping it.

"What?" Alex pushed, "Tell us!"

"Well, don't you think she's a bit of a, well... a slut?" Sam questioned, "There, I said it."

There was another brief pause, and then Alex and Lena burst out laughing, albeit for different reasons, and then Alex agreed, "You know what, you're right. You're totally right."

"She isn't!" Kara complained weakly, nervously asking Lena, "Is she?"

"Kara, wake up, have you seen the way she dresses?" Alex pointed out.

"And that ridiculously short skirt?" Lena quipped.

"So, so ridiculously short."" Alex agreed.

"It isn't that short." Kara grumbled.

"Yes it is." Alex insisted, admittedly rather childishly, "And you know what else? I think she's a lesbian. I mean, we've all seen the way she looks at Lena? Supergirl is super starving for her pussy."

Lena laughed as Kara buried her face in her chest, and then she quipped, "Oh believe me, that girl definitely loves pussy."

"Talking from personal experience?" Alex frowned.

"No." Lena protested, before insisting, "I'm just really good at reading people."

"Uh-huh." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly." Lena amended.

"Me too." Alex beamed proudly, finishing off her latest glass of wine, out of who knows how many, and then adding, "Which is why I know Supergirl is a total lesbian slut. You need to watch out for her, Kara, as she definitely wants to get that pretty little skirt of hers pulled up, her panties shoved out of the way, if she's even wearing them, and a couple of fingers right up her hot little cunt. Or a tongue. Mmmmmmmm, maybe a toy. And if Lena wouldn't do it, like that Super slut wants, then maybe I'll do it. Or better yet, maybe we could all do it? You know, as a one-off bonding session? Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, the four of us lesbian gang banging that slutty little whore, in all of her fuck holes. I mean, have you seen her ass?"

"Okay, I think you've had a bit too much, honey." Lena finally awoke from her lust fuelled haze, and tried to laugh off those comments, as the Kryptonians were clearly still too stunned to say anything.

"I mean, talk about made for fucking." Alex said dreamily, now very clearly drunk with lust, and just drunk.

"Sweetie-" Sam began warningly, although nothing could put Alex off at this point.

"And talk about flaunting it?" Alex continued, "It's like she knows it's her best asset, and she is begging for someone to bend her over and-"

"I'M SUPERGIRL!" Kara blurted out, then sitting up and repeating herself frantically a few times, albeit a little softer, "I'm Supergirl, I'm Supergirl, I'm Supergirl!"

There was a long and extremely awkward pause, and then the only thing that could leave Alex's mouth was, "You're... Supergirl?"

"Yes." Kara whimpered, and then after a few long seconds, she started frantically apologizing, "I'm so, so sorry Alex. I didn't want to do it this way, obviously. But... you just wouldn't shut up. It was one thing when you were talking about how hot I was, and how I can't control my gay for Lena, but... well..."

"No..." Alex murmured softly, and despite the fact that she felt very sober now, she repeated herself over and over again, increasingly desperate as she started thinking it through, "No, no, no, no... NO! No, that's, that's impossible. I would know. I would! I've known you my whole life, how could I possibly... I just... I can’t... NO!"

"J'ohn..." Kara gulped softly, before softly explaining, "J'ohn had to erase my identity from your mind. He had to Alex! You, you asked him too. You begged him too, and you made me promise to never, ever tell you my identity again, because you didn't want to lie to the US government. And you wanted to protect me, because that's always been your priority, ever since... ever since I landed here."

"Kara..." Alex began weakly.

"Ever since I landed here, you were the one who protected me." Kara continued, "And I love you for it. I love you Alex, so, so much. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too Kara..." Alex said automatically, before her previous words came back to haunt her, "But I... oh God! The things I said. God, they were so inappropriate. Even if I wasn't talking about you."

"It's okay." Kara tried to insist.

"It's not." Alex insisted, adding with a sigh, "It will be, I hope. But... I just need some space."

"Alex..." Kara started weakly, although she didn't know what else to say.

"I'll have my driver take you home." Lena suggested.

"Thanks." Sam smiled weakly, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend, "And thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome." Lena smiled back, while looking at hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sam got even more worried about Alex as the minutes ticked by. She could definitely understand why her girlfriend was so embarrassed, but surely she shouldn't be beating herself up this much? After all, she was far from the first person to get drunk at a party, and say a few inappropriate things. Plus, it helped that, while she was clearly the one to take it too far, Lena and Sam had been very deliberately goading her into saying something along those lines. Maybe not that graphic, but their hands were hardly clean. Then again, maybe that was why they had spent the whole drive back to her place in silence? Because she was mad at Sam for her role in all of it? Including the lie of omission that she knew who Kara was?

It was maybe a good sign that Alex allowed her to follow her into her apartment, even if it was to yell at her. She'd certainly rather Alex didn't do that in front of Ruby, who was currently enjoying her first unsupervised night alone, allowing Sam to sleep off her hangover at her girlfriend's place. Or at least, that was the original plan, although any happy buzz was long gone, and thanks to Sam's superhuman abilities she wouldn't have to suffer the same level of hangover which was likely coming Alex's way later. But that was far from Sam's main concern right now. No, she and Alex needed to talk about what had happened. And more importantly, she needed to apologize for her part in it, and for Alex to really hear it.

The entire ride home, Sam had been debating what to do, and she quickly thought of a really bad idea, which she just couldn't get out of her head. See, given this was another milestone in their relationship, she had hidden something at Alex's place, intending to change into it as a nice surprise when they got home. Now ironically, maybe the worst thing she could do, given the circumstances. And yet, it would knock Alex out of her dumbfounded silence, and get her to talk to her. Even if that involved also yelling. And honestly, didn't Sam deserve some yelling? In fact, when it came to the things which Sam Arias felt responsible for, she deserved a lot worse than that, and the only real question was, could she take it without enjoying it?

Luckily Alex was too distracted to notice her blushing at the thought, or even the fact that once they got back to her apartment, Sam disappeared into the bathroom, and in the stone cold silence it was very obvious that she was changing. If she'd been in her right mind, Alex could have probably guessed what was going on. In fact, Sam had kind of been planning on it, as in her mind she would open the door, strike a sexy pose, which Alex would be waiting for, and probably immediately jump her. Especially given the things she was saying earlier. Instead Alex didn't even look up at first, and it was only when Sam came to stand directly in front of her, and strike a 'superhero' pose, that she looked up, and glared at her.

"Seriously?" Alex scowled.

"It was meant to be a nice surprise." Sam admitted, "But now we can talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" Alex grumbled, lowering her head again. "I'm gross. End of story."

"You're not." Sam insisted, before quickly adding, "So you have a crush on Supergirl? Big deal. So does everybody else. God knows I do."

"She isn't your sister." Alex grumbled.

"She isn't yours either." Sam countered, and then when Alex gave her a look she quickly pointed out, "Supergirl is strong, confident, a God-like super being, who stands for Truth, Justice and the American way. She's an almost cartoonish idea of perfection, because Kara wanted her to be something to aspire too. And in a way, whether she knows it or not, Kara wanted Supergirl to be her best self. The person she could be, if she just got past her own fears and anxieties. And that personality is very attractive, and easy to fall for. And most importantly, very different to your sister's real personality. So no wonder you didn't recognize her. And no wonder you had feelings for her."

There was a brief pause, and then against her better judgment Alex admitted, "That's the thing, on some level, I knew it all along. I must have, because it's so obvious now I know, you know? But, it was like there was a mental block in my head, so I knew, but at the same time I didn't know, you know? God, this is so confusing."

"Believe it or not, you're talking to the one person who knows exactly what you mean." Sam grumbled, "That's how it was with Reign. I knew, but I didn't, until the truth was staring me right in the face."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... you know?" Alex apologized.

"It's okay. I can never really forget it., Being with you helps. So I want to help you. That's why I'm wearing this." Sam explained softly.

"How?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Sam lowered her head, and then asked something which had been bugging her, "Did, did we only hook up because I was wearing this?"

"God no." Alex reassured quickly, "God Sam, I wanted you so badly. I always have. Even when we first met, I was like, wow! Wow! Who is this girl?"

"Yeah?" Sam smiled shyly.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed with a happy smile back.

"But wearing this gave you a little push, huh?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah..." Alex admitted cautiously.

"But after that, you weren't just pretending I was Supergirl, where you?" Sam questioned.

"No, never!" Alex again quickly reassured, then when Sam gave her a look she admitted, "Maybe, maybe there was the occasional thought, but that was just some ridiculous fantasy. You were the one that I really wanted."

"Exactly." Sam grinned, "So what's the big deal?"

Another brief pause, and then Alex pointed out, "Because I was fantasizing about my own sister!"

"Only you weren't. You said it yourself, it was just some fantasy, about someone you didn't know." Sam pointed out, then quickly added, "And even if you did suspect she was Kara, so what? She's your foster sister, who you didn't even know until you were a teenager. And I know, you're super close, but she isn't your blood. And she lied to you! So don't beat yourself up about it."

"But I should!" Alex protested, and then snapped, "And you're not helping."

"I disagree." Sam countered, quickly adding, "This whole thing, it was never about pretending to be Supergirl. Not for me. It was about reclaiming my power. Convincing myself that I can be a force for good, even after everything I've done. And it gave me the confidence to pursue something with a beautiful woman, which turned out to be the best thing to ever happened to me. Other than Ruby, of course."

There was yet another long pause, and then Alex asked softly, "So now what?"

"Now... I prove to you that Super Sam, isn't Supergirl." Sam said softly, getting down onto her knees in front of her girlfriend, "Because Supergirl's personality is a fantasy. Just a made-up story, to inspire some, and put the fear of God into others. But Super Sam? She's real. And she's yours. All yours. Please, let me prove that?"

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Alex whispered softly, "Sam?"

"Please Mistress..." Sam pleaded softly, pressing her lips to Alex's feet, "Please fuck me! Use me however you want. Let me prove that Super Sam is yours. All yours."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex should be saying no to this. If she had any decency, she would freak out, and then ideally storm out before the argument between them escalated, and she said something in anger that she would later regret. But... Sam did look ridiculously good dressed like that, and those submissive words always got Alex indecently horny. Which was a good description for her behaviour earlier, which brought her right back to the horrible moment she had learned the truth. The embarrassment, and flat-out humiliation, she felt when she realized that not only had she been fooled by what was a very flimsy disguise, but she had been duped into saying such obscene things about her sister, right to her sister's face.

That combination of confusion and hornyness had Alex initially just sitting there in disbelief while Sam... Super Sam, kissed her feet. Or more accurately her boots, which she had been wearing all day, and hadn't properly cleaned in like a week. Who knows what kind of thing was on them, but that didn't bother Super Sam. No, her lover pressed her lips over every inch of those boots, and would probably clean the bottoms of them with her tongue if Alex had asked. She was that submissive. And, at least with Alex, Sam had embraced that side of herself. Just as, at least when they were alone, Alex just couldn't resist embracing her dominant side, even now she was feeling so confused. In fact, maybe especially now, as it felt so good to forget about everything that happened and just pull her girlfriend's head up, and back.

"You're a bad girl." Alex growled, "Here I am, trying to punish myself for my bad behaviour, and impure thoughts, and here you are, trying to explain them away? Encouraging them, even? Oh God baby, that's so... wrong."

"No, it's not wrong, it's naughty." Sam grinned, briefly, before crying out as she got slapped across the face.

"Are you talking back to me?" Alex questioned.

"Yes!" Sam quickly replied, desire burning in her eyes, "I'm bad. I'm naughty. I need to be punished. Please, Mistress... Punish me."

Alex looked thoughtful for a few long seconds, before leaning back, and patting her knee, "Then bend over bitch. Bend over for a spanking."

"Yes Mistress Alex, thank you Mistress Alex." Sam quickly replied and obeyed.

Well, that escalated quickly, Alex thought with disbelief, as she watched her CFO and respected mother of a girlfriend crawl onto her lap, dressed as Supergirl, who Alex had just relearned was her foster sister. And all she could really do was stare at Sam's ass lustfully, before starting to give this little slut what she so desperately wanted. Or at least, part of it. She certainly gave her the humiliation Sam had confessed to craving in the form of grabbing on to that cute little bottom, and slowly starting to fondle it. Of course, it wasn't that long after that she delivered the first blow, officially starting to give another woman a spanking. Something which actually had the usually prim and proper Sam Arias cry out joyfully.

More of those sounds followed, along with a lot of whimpers, even when Alex denied her those hard strikes. But apparently that was okay with this shameless slut, because it was just all a part of the overall spanking experience. Oh God, how had this become Alex's life? Not so long ago, she couldn't have even imagined herself with another woman. Then Maggie came along, and turned her world upside down. Then just as she found her feet, that went to hell, and then Sam turned her world upside down again, Alex finding herself in a very different role than she had only a few months ago, let alone a few years ago. And yet, for better or for worse, she loved every single second of it.

Sam also got plenty of time to reflect how things had radically changed for her. It was something she wasn't sure she'd ever get over, just as she never stopped being surprised at how much this kind of thing affected her. How much she just couldn't get enough submitting to another woman in any way possible, most of which she hadn't even imagined before. But her lack of previous imagination certainly wasn't stopping her now. Although, as wild as it was, Sam liked to think that this would be good for them, and more importantly good for Alex. This way, the woman she loved could work through her issues, and use Sam to do it. Something her incredibly durable body could very easily, and happily, take.

Admittedly, there wasn't much to take it first, given that as always 'Mistress Alex' insisted on going infuriatingly easy on her. Ultimately, that was all part of the charm, as it allowed Sam to wallow in this humiliation, and do things like imagine what her Board of Directors would think if they could see her now? What Lena and Kara would think? Or even, what Ruby would think? Oh God, especially that last one was horrifying, but at this stage, it all just added to her enjoyment. So much so that she was very close to begging for a little something extra to happen. Something which normally involved more verbal humiliation, but this time, Mistress Alex just did it wordlessly.

Namely, pulling that tight little red skirt up and pulling her underwear downwards, exposing her ass for a bare bottom spanking. After all, a proper spanking should always be bare bottom, Sam thought with a wicked grin, Alex's previous words echoing in her mind. God knows it added to the humiliation, which she adored, and gave it something of an excuse to last longer. Even if at that point, the pace increased a bit. And sometimes, Alex would deliver several hard strikes at once, instead of always pausing between for more groping. And as time went on, those pauses were gradually phased out, and the speed and the force were increased, until the other woman was literally giving her everything she had.

Even then, the pain wasn't unbearable for Sam. No, considering the things she vaguely remembered taking, back when she had been Reign. Or more accurately, when Reign had been controlling her body, and Sam had been watching behind her own eyes, as her body did unspeakable things. For that, she would always feel like she deserved punishment whether she truly deserved it or not, making moments like this wonderfully cathartic for her. And she hoped that it was the same for Mistress Alex, especially this time. After all, if ever her Mistress could do with something to work through her issues, this was the time. And hopefully Super Sam could be that for her. After all, it seemed only right, given Sam's part in all of this.

Alex did indeed find it cathartic, because for better or worse she found herself imagining Kara... Supergirl in this position, and not just Super Sam. Sam deserved her share of the punishment, but the more she thought about it, the more that Alex felt that Kara was mostly to blame here. After all, she could've told her the truth at any time, and didn't. And God, she loved her sister, in a very platonic way, but she could be such a brat sometimes. And annoying. And honestly, there was like a billion reasons why she would want to spank her. And maybe a better hundred reasons to spank her beloved Super Sam. Hell, at this point Alex even found herself imagining spanking Lena for her part in all of this, and just... all of it, she found cathartic. But especially when she concentrated on the idea that this was Supergirl.

It was something she promised herself she wouldn't do later, when they got into the real fun, but at least for now, Alex had a lot of fun imagining it was Supergirl she was spanking. And given the current costume that Sam was wearing, it was pretty easy to do, as long as she ignored her hair colour. Also, the constant cries of mostly pleasure, even as Alex used every ounce of her strength to make those cute little butt cheeks jiggle for her with every blow. They also slowly turned bright pink, then red, and then finally even a dark red. Something that wouldn't last long, given Sam's accelerated healing, but it was fun for now. Especially given that with every blow, Sam was squeezing down on the thing between her cheeks.

Suddenly Alex stopped the spanking, and just admired her handiwork. She felt guilty for what she had done, but mostly just horny. Especially when she grabbed those cheeks, spread them apart, to reveal that Sam had been a very bad girl, but she had also have been a very good girl. Or both, depending how you looked at it. She had done it. She had actually done it! God, Alex couldn't believe that her prim and proper girlfriend had actually sat through that entire double date, along with her right there in the car, with a butt-plug, deeply embedded in her ass. And oh God, it had been in there throughout the entire spanking, and it only seemed to add to the other woman's enjoyment. Something that she had to taunt her about.

"Wow baby, really? Mmmmmmm, you had a butt-plug in your ass this whole time?" Alex purred with delight, "During the spanking? During the ride home? During dinner? During the whole fucking day, even when you were at work? Huh? Was the CFO of L-Corp Sam Arias sitting down at her desk, taking meetings, and bossing people around with a fucking butt-plug in her slutty little ass this whole time?"

"You didn't give me permission to take it out." Sam pointed out softly, trying and failing not to smile.

"No, I didn't." Alex smirked, before trying to sound stern as she added, "And I suppose you'll be wanting a reward for that?"

"That would be nice." Sam admitted, before quickly adding, "But I'd rather give you one first."

"As you wish..." Alex said, giving that sore behind a playful slap, before ordering, "Get on your back, in the centre of the bed. You’re going to eat my cunt."

"Yes Mistress Alex, thank you Mistress Alex." Sam quickly replied and obeyed.

With that Sam quickly did as she was told, getting down on her back on the bed, her eyes glued on Alex. Which made Alex smirk, and then slowly started taking off her clothes. It wasn't exactly a striptease, but it wasn't not one either. The kind of thing, designed to tease, without losing any of the dominance. Something which, from the look in Sam's eyes, she very much achieved. Then, once she was naked, Alex very slowly crawled up Sam's body, and positioned herself over the other woman's face. She then held that position for a few long seconds, building the anticipation for both of them, before starting to slowly lower herself downwards, until she was literally sitting on the other girl's beautiful face.

Before she reached her destination Sam shot her head upwards and started frantically licking Alex's pussy, making the government agent cry out loudly with a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Which then became pure pleasure as that frantic licking continued as Alex finished lowering herself downwards, making sure not to get too complacent, so she wasn't putting too much weight on Sam's head. Not that it really mattered, because her girlfriend was Kryptonian, and although she wasn't as powerful as she used to be, she was clearly a lot more durable than she looked. Of course, that didn't mean she wanted to cause her any unnecessary pain, especially when the other woman was giving her so much pleasure.

Ironically, Alex had worried that she was moving too fast. Because Sam was still pretty new to lesbian sex, especially when it came to performing oral, and this was the first time she had sat on her face, something that they hadn't even talked about before. And yet Sam had seemed delighted as Alex had approached, something which was made more clear with the passionate pussy licking she was then gifted with. Which was very encouraging for the future, and put a blissfully happy smile on Alex's face. It also made it really hard to order her lover to slow her role, so they could both enjoy this for longer. Which was what Alex normally did when Sam got carried away at this stage, but not this time.

She told herself that was mostly for Sam's benefit and not her own, and to be fair, it was a big reason why. After all, this was new thing for Sam, and arguably she should be allowed to go at her own pace. However, the truth was Alex had been horny since the conversation at the party, and while she'd had the equivalent of a cold shower at the end of that, the spanking had bought back her excitement tenfold, And well, it wasn't entirely her fault. Her girl was hitting her clit with every single lick, something which might have been a mistake at first, but it was one she had plenty of time to correct, and she didn't. No, if anything the attack on her clit became more focused, until Alex felt the need to cum in record time.

Then, after a few long minutes of trying to hold back at least a little bit Alex cried out, "Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me baby. Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh yes, that feels so good, ooooooooooh, you're getting so good at that. Soooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddd at eating my pussy! Oh fuck, I love it, mmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, I love what you're doing baby. But I want more! Oh God, you drive me so crazy that I want to cum already. Please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, please make me, oh please, ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, oh please, oh God, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, fuck, fuck me, oh Sam, Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Pretty much as soon as she made it clear what she wanted Alex got it, Sam taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it hard to bring her to the edge of orgasm, and then shoving her tongue inside her pussy to send her over that edge. Alex then threw her head back and let out a long loud scream of pleasure, as she was bombarded with ecstasy. Something which continued happening, as Sam clearly did her best to swallow what she could, and then focus on making Alex cum again. God, it was pure heaven. One which was very hard not to get so lost in she forgot about not putting too much weight on Sam. In fact, she was pretty sure at one point she did just that, and it only encouraged the other woman.

Sam would have happily given Alex a long, drawn-out pussy licking, if she had asked her too. In fact, Sam was a bit disappointed she didn't get to worship the other woman's beautiful body, the way that Alex so often did to her. But she was only too happy to fuck her quickly, especially as it would probably mean she got her own satisfaction that much faster. Something they were both ready for, ironically because of what happened earlier, and even the spanking, which they had both clearly enjoyed an indecent amount. Oh yes, Sam relished being able to make Alex cum in record time, especially in this new position, which was something she had been wanting to request they try.

It turned out to be everything Sam hoped it would be, and more, even right from the start. Mostly because her whole world became consumed with pure Alex Danvers. Or at least, more than ever before. Oh yes all she could see, all she could smell, and more importantly, all she could taste was pussy. Alex Danvers's delicious pussy, which Sam could never imagine she could get enough of. And in this position, it was easy to swallow that yummy liquid. At least at first. Admittedly it became harder later on, but that had it's own benefits, as that precious liquid ended up covering her face, marking her as a pussy loving slut. As Alex Danvers's pussy loving slut! That was what Sam was, and in that moment, that was all the CFO wanted to be.

What made her feel like Alex Danvers's slut even more was the fact the other woman started grinding down against her face. It probably wasn't even intentional, but in that moment, the other woman was using her face as a fuck pad. Oh yes, in that moment Sam wasn't a woman to Alex. She was just a thing she could use to get herself off. Which probably shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was. Especially because, despite her appearance, Sam Arias knew it wouldn't be a problem for her. No, she was Kryptonian, and therefore could easily survive this experience. In fact, she wished that Alex would fuck her face harder, and for longer, and even whimpered in disappointment when that tasty treat was taken away from her.

Getting to see the concern in Alex's eyes helped, as did the fact that she had the opportunity to lick her lips, tasting some of the escaped girl cum and pussy cream. More importantly, when she was satisfied that she hadn't hurt the other woman, Alex grinned wickedly, and grabbed something from under the bed, while pressing their lips together. The kiss started off soft and sweet, but it wasn't long before it became heated and passionate, the other woman bullying her tongue into submission, and even licking Sam's face to collect more of the escaped girl cum and pussy cream, and allow them to share it. And just make it so much nastier. Then she pulled away, revealing that there was now a strap-on around her waist, and she was rubbing lube into it.

"Bend over, Super Sam!" Alex ordered, quickly adding, "That was great, as always, babe. Mmmmmmmm, you always eat pussy so good. Ohhhhhhhhhh, but that wasn't much of a punishment, now was it? No, and clearly, the spanking wasn't nearly enough, either? No, not nearly enough, mmmmmmmmm, especially when you've been aching for a different type of punishment all day. And now, finally, I'm going to give it to you. Oh yes, I'm going to fuck you. Fuck you in the ass! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna fuck you up the butt baby, so bend over! Oh yes, that's it. That's it, exactly. Oh yes baby, show me that ass! You know what to do, huh?"

"Yes Mistress." Sam answered, when she got the chance, while immediately doing as she was told, "I'm a good little anal slut. I'm an anal loving bottom, who knows how to please a top. Here, let me show you."

Alex watched with delight as Super Sam quickly flipped herself over and then pushed her ass into the air, even wiggling it for good measure. Given that her panties were still bunched down around her ankles, all she needs to do was make sure that her skirt was flipped up, so that her butt was nice and bare, and ready to be fucked. She even reached back, grabbed hold of her butt cheeks, and spread them wide apart, exposing that cute little back door, still widely stretched by that butt-plug. Which Alex just couldn't resist grabbing onto and starting to play with, while admiring how Sam's ass cheeks had now returned to the colour they were before the spanking, like it never happened. Kryptonian healing really was something.

It was kind of disappointing, as Alex really thought that those butt cheeks were pretty when they were bright red and freshly spanked. Oh well, there would be plenty of time to dish out more damage later. For now, Alex concentrated on sliding the butt-plug in and out of Sam's back hole, gently sodomizing her with it, as a way to prepare it for the bigger toy. Mostly she didn't pull it out entirely, just to the widest part of the plug, so she could stretch her girlfriend's ass hole as much as possible, something which made her favourite little anal whore moan, whimper, and cry out with pure pleasure at this point. Then when she finally did pull that plug all the way out she stuffed it straight into Sam's mouth, receiving more happy sounds, albeit more muffled than before.

She then briefly considered sticking her tongue into that well loosened hole, maybe just briefly, because the thought of tongue fucking it was almost too wonderfully wicked to pass up. However Alex knew if she tried that, she would almost certainly get lost in it, and Super Sam's ass would return to virgin tightness, meaning that wearing. the plug would've been virtually pointless. Except of course, for her little butt slut's pleasure, and her own. So ultimately, Alex instead just grabbed her cock, and then slowly pushed the head of it into that pretty little fuck hole. Which, thanks to the plug, was quicker and easier than before, even though Alex made sure to do it nice and slow, mostly so they could savour the moment.

Then when the head of the cock slid into Sam's ass hole Alex paused so she could savour that moment, before again, slowly sliding forwards. Although this time, this was less for the pleasure of it, and simply for practical reasons. After all, it wasn't long before that dildo when far deeper than the plug had been, and even though this particular toy, and others like it, had reached this part of Sam's rectum before, her Kryptonian healing meant that those places had returned to virgin tightness. Something that her girl insisted she enjoyed each time, and although Alex wasn't sure how that was possible, the passionate sounds of pleasure made it very clear that was the case. Not that it stopped her from making sure the butt stuffing was nice and slow, of course.

Sam was in heaven right now. Yes, the initial butt stuffing was always uncomfortable, and even painful, but again, it was nothing compared to what she received as Reign. Or dished out as Reign. And again, in a really weird way, that aspect to it was cathartic. But she also knew the ecstasy which would come from it, making it that much more bearable. As was the fact that it was Alex Danvers doing this unspeakable act to her. And most of all, that there was a twisted part of her which got off on it. So ultimately, this was mostly an enjoyable experience for her. One which didn't last nearly long enough for her liking, but even though Alex went slowly in a way it felt like it lasted only seconds.

Of course, there was definitely something to be said for the moment that Alex's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing that every single inch of that big dick was fully embedded within her backside. Something which, as always, Alex gave her a few long seconds to savour, before beginning to gently slide her hips back, causing inch after inch of the dildo to slid out of her back hole. Then, when it was about half way out, she pushed it all the way back inside, albeit with shorter thrusts, and thus officially start the butt fucking. Oh yes, Sam was being butt fucked by Alex Danvers. Fucked in the butt by another woman! Fucking sodomized by her girlfriend! Oh God, this was so twisted, and Sam loved every single second of it.

Which she made crystal clear when she started moaning. Oh God, she actually started moaning in mostly pleasure, and then in pure pleasure, shortly after the butt fucking began. Oh fuck, she was such a slut. Such an anal slut! Alex's anal slut. Oh yes, Alex had effortlessly turned her into a total anal slut. Her little anal slut! And God help her, Sam loved her for it. Loved another woman for introducing her to the joys of butt sex, and turning her most private hole into her personal fuck hole. And turning Sam into her little butt bitch. Yes, she knew she was more than that to Alex, but it was fun to pretend in moments like this. Moments when Alex Danvers was stretching out her slutty little ass.

"Help me." Alex ordered softly, emphasizing her words by pushing Sam's hands away from her ass cheeks, and smacking that cute little booty, "Mmmmmmmm, help me fuck your ass. Oh that's it, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, that's exactly it! Bounce! Bounce that cute little butt back at me. Let's fuck you in the ass together. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, good girl. No wait, bad girl. Don't make yourself cum, you greedy little anal slut. Not yet. No, I'm not finish with you yet. In fact, I've barely gotten started with you, mmmmmmmmm, and this perfect little ass. Oh yes, that's better, sodomize yourself nice and slow, nice and slow, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, oh Sam, baby, mmmmmmmmmm, that's it, good little bitch."

As soon as she got permission, and conveniently her hands were free, Sam pushed herself up onto all fours, and then eagerly started bouncing herself back against Alex, and more importantly, against the big dick violating her most private hole. She didn't mean to increase the pace so much in such a short time, but her body just went into business for itself. Or perhaps more accurately, her greedy little butt. Oh God, it was embarrassing, but in that moment it was like her slutty little ass had a mind of it's own, and was demanding a harder fucking. Which admittedly, was something every part of Sam wanted, except maybe her head, because again, she wanted this to last longer.

For better or for worse, this would last longer, thanks to Alex slowing her down. Which felt like a bad thing at that moment, because it meant less pleasure, and denying herself an orgasm, which her body definitely didn't appreciate. Although it was just post-poning the inevitable, and again, ensuring more pleasure overall. The kind of pleasure which Sam found herself aching for 24/7. Perhaps even living for. Oh yes, she had a lot of other things to live for, like Ruby and Alex, and to a lesser extent her friends and her job, but this had definitely become one of the main reasons. Both in terms of the sodomy, and just submitting to her wonderful top, Alex Danvers.

The fact that they stayed in this position heightened that feeling. Because don't get her wrong, Sam loved whatever position Alex chose to take her in, and it was hard not to feel incredibly submissive when there was a cock up her ass. However, it was always special in this position. The doggy style position, Sam literally taking it like a bitch for her top. Oh yes, whatever else happened, in that wonderful moment, she was Alex's bitch. Alex's little anal bitch. Maybe more importantly, Super Sam was Alex's little anal bitch. And despite what she said earlier, in that moment, arguably, it was like Supergirl was Alex's little anal bitch. Not Kara, not really, but the fantasy character that she played was being topped by Alex, something that she should probably keep to herself, but she just couldn't help herself at that point.

"Fuck me, Alex! Fuck Super Sam!" Sam cried out joyfully, adding with a wicked grin, "Pound that Super butt! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me your anal bitch! No! Remind me that I am your anal bitch! Oh God Alex, mmmmmmmmm, you made a Kryptonian your anal loving little bitch. Just like you always wanted! Yesssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, it's okay baby, you can admit it. Supergirl is ridiculously hot, ah fuck, no wonder you want to, to fuck her. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, pound me, pound fuck that Super pooper! Slam fuck my slutty little Super shit hole, ah fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Just as Sam should have guessed, and maybe part of her knew deep down, Alex didn't take too kindly to those words. But instead of simply telling her to stop, spanking her, or God forbid, actually stop fucking her ass, she instead dished out a more appropriate, and certainly more potent, punishment. Namely by increasing the pace just enough to bring Sam to the edge of climax, without letting her go over that edge, giving her almost a torturous amount of pleasure in the process. This rendered her so incoherent that it was a while before she could even beg for the orgasm, or better yet orgasms, that she so desperately needed in that moment. And when she finally managed to find the willpower to do so, it was a while before she eventually got what she wanted.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AH FUCK ME!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, I'M SORRY ALEX! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS JUST, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JUST TEASING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME? PLEASE FUCK ME? OH FUCK, WRECK MY ASS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM, OH YES, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Finally Alex increase the pace ever so slightly, which was all it took at that point, to make Sam go crashing over the edge of a monster climax, the type of which rendered her completely incoherent. Although that was okay, because without having to worry about keeping silent she allowed herself to squeal and scream loudly in ecstasy, making it very clear that she approved of what was happening. And more importantly, that she wanted more. That she needed more. And luckily for her, she had a loving girlfriend, who was willing to give it to her. In fact, Alex bombarded her with the most incredible ecstasy, ever. Admittedly she did it by maybe literally destroying Sam's ass hole, but that was a small price to pay, especially as Kryptonian healing would fix whatever damage was done. Probably.

Alex was normally the one reminding herself of that fact when it came to giving Sam Arias a deep and hard butt pounding, but her girlfriend had pissed her off, and now she was giving her everything she'd got, regardless of the consequences. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any consequences, and Alex wouldn't ever do this to a normal human woman, but in that moment, she couldn't be sure. She was just so mad, horny and confused, and she was taking it out on Sam's butt hole. Thankfully, the main result of that was giving her girlfriend multiple orgasms, which was so powerful Sam's cum was actually squirting out of her cunt, her body was trembling, and now she didn't have to be quiet, she was being wonderfully deafening with her cries.

More importantly in that moment, she was getting that kind of reaction out of a Super. Super Sam, who wasn't actually related to her, but was still a beautiful woman from Krypton, with only some lingering superhuman abilities. And Alex was definitely focused on that Super. Mostly. Although, far more than she'd like to admit, she found herself picturing Supergirl bent over in front of her. She told herself over and over again, that it wasn't Kara, just the fictitious Supergirl character, but it didn't make her feel much better. Of course, she didn't really have to worry about it until later, as during those moments she was too busy trying to stop herself from cumming. And after the inevitable happened, she couldn't even think coherently.

To her credit, she may have been able to avoid cumming for about the usual amount of time, but eventually it became too much. Oh yes, the feeling of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of sodomizing another woman, who was her girlfriend who was wearing a superhero costume, no less, sent Alex crashing over the edge of a monster climax of her own. Yes, she was able to power through it, and the several more that followed, but it was the beginning of the end for sure. Also, she lost the little control she had left, and she truly became like a wild animal, pounding into a submissive mate, until she had no energy left whatsoever, and collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath her.

Before Alex even had a chance to be embarrassed Sam rolled them over, and began frantically bouncing her butt up and down that big dick like the shameless little anal slut she had become, thanks to Alex. Something which made Alex smirked wickedly, even if this did make it hard to unsee Supergirl in this position. After all, that persona was relentless, and it was easy to see Supergirl acting in the same way. Which was a fantasy that for now Alex allowed herself to lay back and enjoy, while promising this would be the last time. Because she was really lucky to have a girlfriend who would do this for her, and she loved Sam for it, she really did. But what would Kara think if she could see them now?

*

Outside Supergirl was staring at the wall with disbelief, her cheeks red as she was unable to look away from what she was seeing with her x-ray vision, eventually stammering to herself, "I, I guess the skirt is a little short..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End…
> 
> Maybe continued under a different title, although either way, be warned, there will be group sex moving forward.


End file.
